Inazuma Eleven rewritten: Season One
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! THE BIG PROJECT: SEASON ONE! This is the big project I have been talking about. If you don't know about it, read my bio. In this story, I will rewrite the IE series, but now with a girls team included.Warning: Own OC's. OC's will be accepted. For more info about that, read the author note in the first chapter. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Lots of love! xoxo
1. サッカーやろうぜ！, Sakkā yarou ze!

**Chapter One: Let's play soccer!  
****(****サッカーやろうぜ！****, Sakkā yarou ze!)**

Normal P.O.V.

Hirosaki Misaki sighed and dropped her pen. She looked outside the window of her classroom and stared at the small shed, that belonged to the soccer club. Well, the soccer club that only had seven members. She had seen their captain trying to find new members for their soccer team. He didn't had a lot of success.

''Endou Mamoru…'' She sighed.

Then, the bell rang, indicating that last period of the day had ended. Misaki grabbed her school books, stuffed them in her schoolbag and headed towards her locker. She opened the door and placed her books in her locker.

''Misaki-chan! ~ '' She heard behind her.

She recognized the voice of her best friend. Misaki turned around and smiled.

''Shitamori-san.'' She replied.

Shitamori Tsukiko, mostly referred to as Kiko-chan, puffed up her cheeks.

''Mou... How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my normal name! Or Kiko-chan! Stop being so formal! I'm your best friend.'' She said, pretending to be mad.

Misaki smiled and continued placing books in her locker and grabbing other ones out of it.

''Ne ne, what are you going to do this afternoon?'' Tsukiko asked her best friend.

Misaki shrugged.

''I don't know. Watching some TV, making my homework, that kind of stuff.'' She replied.

''No soccer-related things today?'' Tsukiko asked surprised.

By hearing that, Misaki sighed. She had given up on soccer a long time ago. Sure, her passion was soccer, but she knew that soccer wasn't very famous on Raimon Junior High. The first school day, she had asked if there was a girls' soccer team, but the school staff had to disappoint her.

_ -Flashback-_

''Kon'nichiwa, I'm Hirosaki Misaki and I'd like to join the soccer club.'' A pretty girl asked on her first day of Junior High school with a bow.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this school doesn't have a female, or even a male, soccer club.'' A staff member of Raimon Junior High replied to her.

Misaki's mouth fell open.

''T-There isn't?'' She asked again.

''You can always try to start up your own team, but don't expect a lot. Raimon Junior High isn't a school focused on soccer. Anyway, good luck with it.'' The man replied to her.

''H-Hai. Thank you for your time.'' Misaki said soft.

She felt like crying on her spot. Then, she bowed again and left the room.

_-End of flashback-_

Whenever Misaki looked at nearby schools, she saw that they had both a strong male - and female team. It was almost common that there was a boys - and girls soccer team on a school. Everywhere, except for Raimon Junior High.

''Ne, Misaki-chan. Don't tell me you've given up on your dream.'' Tsukiko said a bit worried.

Misaki just stayed silent.

''You're dream to become the strongest girls soccer team on the world!'' Tsukiko went on.

''Tsukiko, we aren't even part of a girls team. Besides you and me, I don't know which other girls on this school play soccer. And maybe they're not even interested in playing soccer. We shouldn't make a big deal out of this. We can't play soccer and that's final.'' Misaki replied.

Tsukiko puffed up her cheeks again.

''I can't believe that the strong, sensible Hirosaki Misaki has given up on something.'' She said.

Misaki sighed.

''Can you just … stop talking about it. It makes me kind of depressed.'' She replied.

Tsukiko closed her mouth. Misaki grabbed her last book and her eyes crossed the ones of her reflection in the mirror of her school locker. A girl with waist-length, straight, dark brown hair, with light blue eyes and a fair skin stared back at her. She adjusted her glasses with a thick, black frame on her nose and closed her locker.

''You know, I can help you with finding new members.'' Tsukiko offered.

Misaki shook her head and stared her best friend in the eyes.

''Just forget about it.'' She said with a sad undertone.

Tsukiko looked compassionate. The girl with waist-length, straight, light blond hair, clear green eyes and a fair skin tone opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again There wasn't much to say. She followed Misaki outside the school building. There, they saw Endou Mamoru, captain of the male soccer team, carrying a big sign with _Gathering members to defeat Teikoku Academy_ on it.

''Teikoku?!'' Tsukiko exclaimed.

Misaki frowned.

''They have to play against Teikoku? That's the strongest soccer club in Inazuma Town. There's no way that they're going to win that.'' She stated. ''And why would Teikoku show interest in a weak soccer team like ours? There must be a reason behind it.''

''Is your playmakers instinct dooming up again?'' Tsukiko asked giggling.

Misaki frowned.

''Maybe. Something just tells me there's something off.'' She replied.

''Anyway, the match is tomorrow. Let's check it out together, okay?'' Tsukiko said.

Misaki nodded.

''It will be interesting to see Teikoku from this close.'' She replied.

''I heard that they're having a super strong girls teams too.'' Tsukiko said.

Misaki nodded.

''I did some research about them. They're the best team in the Tokyo region, just like Teikoku's male team.'' She replied.

''That's scary…'' Tsukiko said.

Misaki smiled.

''It would be interesting to play against them.'' She said.

Tsukiko smiled.

''Misaki, you're never afraid, are you?'' She asked giggling.

Misaki smiled. Then, she turned around.

''Let's go home. We have a lot of homework to do.'' She said.

''Hai. ~ '' Tsukiko replied.

Then, she suddenly stopped and gasped.

''Oh no, I totally forgot that I have a meeting with the drama club today.'' She said.

''How can you forget club activities?'' Misaki asked, while shaking her head.

Tsukiko smiled sheepishly.

''Gomen, gomen.'' She replied.

Misaki smiled.

''Well, good luck. I'll be going home.'' She said.

Tsukiko nodded, waved and dashed away. Misaki shook her head with a smile.

''That girl…'' She said.

Then, she looked towards Endou, who was currently talking towards a girl with auburn hair and a Raimon uniform with a maroon ribbon and maroon plaited skirt. Misaki recognized her immediately. That was Raimon Natsumi, the school council president and daughter of chairman Raimon. She saw her talking to Endou and Endou widening his eyes.

''EEEHHH?!'' Misaki could hear him exclaim from afar.

That had to be bad news. She saw Natsumi looking careless. Then, she walked away, leaving an Endou frozen on his spot behind. Misaki decided to check up on him.

''Endou-san… Is everything all right?'' She asked.

Endou woke up from his shock, shook his head and smiled.

''I'm fine, I'm fine.'' He replied.

Then, he looked a bit surprised.

''How do you know my name?'' He asked.

Misaki smiled.

''You're the captain of the soccer club.'' She said.

Endou smiled.

''That's right!'' He said proud.

Then, his gloomy stare returned.

''But I probably won't be for long.'' He added soft.

Misaki frowned.

''Why's that?'' She asked.

''Well, the soccer team has to play against Teikoku Academy tomorrow. But we need to have eleven members first, before we're allowed to participate. Otherwise, the soccer club will be disbanded.'' Endou explained.

''Yeah, but you already knew that, didn't you?'' Misaki replied.

Endou nodded.

''But now, there's something else,'' He went on. ''The girls teams of Teikoku also wants to play against Raimon. If we don't have a girls team by tomorrow, the school might get destroyed.''

Misaki's eyes widened.

''A-A girls team? Oh my…'' She said.

Endou looked shocked too.

''There's no way I'm going to be able to find four male members and eleven female members for a soccer team before tomorrow.'' He said.

Then, Endou realized that he didn't knew the girl in front of him.

''Ah, what's your name actually? I'm sure I've seen you around before.'' He said.

''Hirosaki. Hirosaki Misaki.'' Misaki replied.

Endou's eyes widened.

''You're the girl who requested to join the female soccer team of Raimon Junior High. Exactly on the same day when I wanted to join the male soccer team too. Too bad we both had to find out there was none.'' He said.

Misaki smiled.

''That's me.'' She replied.

''Are you still interested in playing soccer?'' Endou asked.

Misaki nodded.

''Of course!'' She replied.

Then she saw what he was trying to do.

''Oh no. NO! I'm NOT going to be a part of the female team.'' She said.

''Why not? I thought you wanted to join the female soccer club?'' Endou asked.

''There's no time to find a team in one day and to prepare them for a match against Teikoku!'' Misaki exclaimed.

''Come on, Hirosaki-san! Raimon needs you more than ever. Sakkā yarou ze!'' Endou exclaimed with a grin.

Misaki couldn't help but smile. She sighed.

''I must be a fool for agreeing to this, but okay. I'll help you out.'' She said.

''YOSH! That's the spirit! Let's go find new members!'' Endou replied.

The next hour, Misaki was walking alongside Endou, trying to convince girls to join the team. Five girls showed pure interested and two were doubting. Misaki smiled. At least it was something. With her, Tsukiko, the five other girls, she already had seven members. And if the two doubters accepted the offer, she would have nine. Misaki had asked all of the girls to meet her at the riverbank after club activities. The girls promised to be there and Misaki was content. At the end of the club activities, Misaki met up with Tsukiko and explained her what happened.

''No way! We're actually going to play against Teikoku tomorrow?'' She asked shocked.

Misaki nodded and smiled.

''I'm not risking to let Raimon get destroyed. And besides, I've finally found some female members to join the soccer club. They might stay permanently!'' She said happy.

Tsukiko smiled too.

''You sound determined, Misaki-chan! Let's do this!'' She said.

Misaki gave her best friend a hug and together, they headed towards the riverbank. When they arrived there, a few girls were already present.

''Thank you so much for coming today.'' Misaki said with a smile.

She asked for all the names and wrote them down on a notepad. Some girls looked nervous.

''So, do we really have to face Teikoku?'' A girl with wavy, waist-length, green hair and brown eyes, who had introduced herself as Midorikawa Himeka, asked.

Her skin tone was a little bit darker than fair and she had a sweet appearance. Misaki nodded.

''Yeah, so I hope you girls aren't afraid.'' She replied, a determined look on her face.

''Oh, I'm not.'' A girl with mid-back, curly, black hair, clear grey eyes and a fair skin said, a smirk on her face.

She had introduced herself as Kouyama Minorin. Misaki smiled.

''That's the spirit!'' She replied.

Minorin closed her eyes and kept the grin on her face, a cool aura coming off her.

''So, do you really think we'll stand a chance against Teikoku?'' Another girl asked unsure.

She had knee-length, wavy, dark red hair, golden eyes and a pale skin, and introduced herself as Suzuka Azula.

''Daijoubu! Have some confidence!'' Misaki replied.

''Demo… we're talking about Teikoku here. The best school in the Tokyo district.'' She went on.

Misaki smiled.

''If you give up beforehand, there's no chance to win.'' She replied.

Azula sighed. Misaki's eyes fell on a girl that was looking at the ground and fiddled with the skirt of her uniform. The girl with waist-length, straight, peach-colored hair, eyes with the same color and a fair skin looked terribly shy and Misaki remembered her as the only girl who hadn't introduced herself. But Misaki also remembered her being one of the girls who agreed on playing with her. She smiled. The girl looked up and just saw Misaki's smile. She smiled back and looked back at the ground, now with a small smile on her lips.

''Yosh, let's start practice. Let's see if we can make this work.'' Misaki exclaimed.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied, except for the girl with peach-colored hair.

She just smiled sweetly. In less than a minute, all the nine girls had taken a spot on the riverbank soccer field.

''Okay, let's split up in two groups of four. There's a goalkeeper here, right?'' Misaki asked.

A girl with mid-back, curly, dark-blonde hair, dark-blue eyes and a pale-fair skin raised her hand with a smile.

''That's me!'' She said, introducing herself as Akarashi Michiko.

Misaki smiled.

''Yosh, take the spot in front of the goal please.'' She replied.

Michiko nodded and went towards her spot.

''Okay, did we all make teams?'' Misaki asked.

The others nodded. Misaki had Kouyama Minorin, Midorikawa Himeka and the shy girl on her team. Her best friend, Kiko-chan, had Suzuka Azula, and the two doubters on her team, who introduced themselves as Fujioka Nori and Fujioka Yuri, Yuri being the younger twin. They both had waist-length, straight, bright blue hair which is a little lighter than normal, a pale skin and black eyes. Only Nori's hair was a bit darker than normal and Yuri's hair was a bit lighter than normal. And that was seen in their personalities.

''Tsk… why are we here, lil' sis?'' Nori asked uninterested.

''To help Raimon. We can't let the school get destroyed. Demo… I'm scared.'' Yuri replied.

Misaki smiled.

''It's good you two came today. If we work together, we'll have a chance to beat Teikoku. We only have to believe in ourselves and work together to reach victory!'' She said.

Yuri smiled a little, but Nori just made another 'tsk' sound and turned her back on the group.

''Okay, let's start!'' Tsukiko exclaimed happily, kicking the ball forward.

Immediately, Himeka from the opposing team made a sliding and got the ball.

''Nice one, Midorikawa-san.'' Misaki praised.

Himeka smiled and dribbled forward, then passed the ball towards Minorin. Azula could intercept the ball and passed it quickly towards Tsukiko.

''Nice move, Suzuka-san.'' Misaki praised the opponent.

Azula passed the ball towards Nori and she grinned evilly.

''Now, let's see what fun we can have.'' She smirked.

She dashed towards the goal with Michiko in it.

''Koi!'' Michiko said, clapping her keeper gloves together.

But before Nori could shoot, Misaki made a sliding and got the ball. She quickly jumped up and shot the ball with full power. Michiko stretched out her hands and caught it in her hands. She got a little pushed back by the force, but caught it steady anyway.

''Nice block, Akarashi-san.'' Misaki praised.

''Nice shoot!'' Michiko returned the compliment.

They kept practicing like that, until the sun started setting. Around that time, two girls passed the riverbank. They stopped and looked at the soccer-playing girls below their hill.

''Eh, Shizori-chan. Look!'' The girl with mid-back, wavy, golden hair, light brown eyes and a fair skin said.

''They're playing … soccer.'' The other girl with shoulder-length, straight, dark blue hair, pink eyes and a fair skin replied.

''Look, they're from our school.'' The first girl said, pointing at the uniforms of the girls.

''But… our school doesn't have a soccer team.'' The second girl replied.

''I heard that a girl and a boy were looking for members for the soccer team. They're playing against Teikoku Academy tomorrow.'' The first girl said.

The second girl smiled.

''Sounds like fun. I haven't played soccer in a while.'' She replied.

''Eh, Shizori-chan? You're not planning on joining them, are you?'' The first girl asked surprised.

''Why not, Rima-chan? We have both played soccer thousands of times together. Why not join the girls soccer team?'' The second girl suggested.

The first girl sighed.

''Okay, let's talk to their captain.'' She gave in.

The second girl smiled and walked down the hill. Misaki noticed the two figures and stopped playing. She jogged towards them and smiled.

''Hi, I'm Hirosaki Misaki.'' She introduced herself.

''Tanaka Shizori.'' The girl with shoulder-length, dark blue hair said.

''Youshika Rima.'' The girl with golden hair also introduced herself, however she seemed far less enthusiastic as her friend.

''We were wondering if we could still join the soccer club.'' Shizori said happily.

Misaki's eyes lightened up.

''But of course! You two exactly complete the team. Now, we finally have eleven members.'' She replied.

''Yay! We're saving the soccer team.'' Shizori said.

''U-Un.'' Rima replied.

Misaki noticed the uneasiness by the golden-haired girl.

''You're not the only one who has doubts about this. But I just suggest to give it a try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.'' She said with a smile.

Rima smiled too.

''I guess you're right.'' She replied.

''Why don't you girls join our practice. Pick a team.'' Misaki said.

Shizori joined Misaki's team and Rima walked towards Tsukiko's team.

''Yosh, continue practice!'' Misaki ordered.

''Hai!'' Everybody replied, except for the shy girl, who just smiled again.

Misaki still didn't know her name. _Better ask it after practice_. The rest of the time, the girls worked on teamwork, passing and shots on goal.

''Shouldn't we have things like Hissatsu shoots?'' Nori asked.

Misaki sighed.

''Actually, we do. Surely, now that we're up against Teikoku. But one day is just way too short to master Hissatsu techniques which can beat Teikoku. We just have to work on passing, our speed and shooting with out own strength.'' She replied.

''We don't stand a chance.'' Azula murmured.

''Don't be so pessimistic. We have to try. For the sake of Raimon Junior High.'' Misaki replied.

Tsukiko glanced at her watch.

''Ehmm… Misaki? I don't want to be mean, but I have to go home. It's almost dinner time.'' She said.

More girls looked at the time and agreed. Misaki sighed.

''Okay, practice is over for today. But I want you all here, tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp for some intensive training. Don't be late.'' She ordered.

''Hai…'' The team replied, not so enthusiastic.

Then, everybody said goodbye to each other. Misaki jogged towards the twins.

''And? Do you girls stay with the team?'' She asked.

Yuri nodded happily and Nori just folded her arms, but they both agreed.

''That's great. I see you tomorrow morning.'' Misaki said.

''Bye captain!~ '' Yuri replied cheery.

From out her eye corner, Misaki saw the shy girl walk up the hill.

''Matte kudasai!'' She shouted, while she started jogging towards the girl.

She turned around and tilted her head to the side with a confused look. Misaki smiled.

''You never told the team your name.'' She said.

The girl smiled and opened her bag. She pulled out a big sketchpad and a pen and started writing something.

''_Megumi Yorina._ ''(_**A/N: Italic + line = Megumi's writing)**_

''Why are you writing it down?'' Misaki asked.

''_I lost the ability to speak when I was young.''_ Megumi replied.

Misaki looked a bit shocked.

''How did that happen?'' She asked.

A hurtful look appeared on Megumi's face.

''Sorry for bringing up such a painful subject. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' Misaki quickly said.

Megumi nodded thankful.

''Well, I see you tomorrow.'' Misaki said.

Megumi waved and then walked away. Misaki smiled.

''Peculiar girl. But very sweet.'' She said to herself.

Then, Misaki glanced at her watch. It was almost dinner time. Raimon Junior High would be empty by now. Misaki sighed. She actually had some business to discuss with the chairman, but she guessed that had to wait till tomorrow.

''Yosh, let's go home.'' Misaki said to herself.

She followed the path towards her home and opened her front door with her key.

''Misaki-chan? Is that you?'' She recognized the voice of her mother.

''Tadaima, okaa-san.'' Misaki replied.

Her mother appeared in the hallway.

''You're late for a normal school day.'' She said with a smile.

Misaki smiled and explained her the story about the soccer team, while her mother walked back towards the kitchen and continued cooking.

''I see! So you started up a girls soccer team. Your dream might finally come true.'' Her mother replied.

Misaki nodded with passion in her eyes.

''Un! I want to create the strongest girls team on the planet! Girls can be good in soccer too, you know!'' She said.

Her mother smiled.

''You're really fired up about all this, aren't you?'' She asked, while she placed all the prepared food on the dining table.

Misaki nodded.

''I'm so excited. And tomorrow, we already play our first official match against Teikoku Academy.'' She said.

''Isn't that the school with the best male – and female soccer team in the Tokyo region?'' Misaki's mother asked.

Misaki nodded with a sigh.

''It's going to be a tough battle. But we cannot lose. Raimon Junior High's fate is on the line.'' She said determined.

''Well, ganbatte. I believe in you.'' Her mother said.

Misaki smiled. Then, she noticed the empty seat on the table.

''Where's Kira-chan?'' Misaki asked.

''Your little sister is upstairs. Can you call her for dinner please?'' Her mother replied.

Misaki smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked up the wooden staircase and knocked on her sister's bedroom door.

''Kira? Dinner's ready. Are you coming?'' Misaki asked.

''Coming!'' A cheerful voice replied.

Three second later, the door opened and a girl with a similar appearance to Misaki stepped out of the room. Together, they walked downstairs.

''Ne, nee-san. I don't want to be mean, but you smell a bit sweaty.'' Kira said.

Misaki immediately blushed.

''W-Well, I've been playing soccer today.'' She replied.

''Souka. Was it fun?'' Kira asked.

Misaki explained the soccer story once again.

''Eeehhh? So you're playing soccer against Teikoku tomorrow?'' Misaki's ten year old sister asked.

Misaki nodded. Misaki's mother smiled.

''Okay girls, wash your hands. After that, we can eat dinner.'' She ordered.

''Hai.'' The two sisters replied.

After dinner, Misaki went upstairs and took a long shower. Then, after brushing her hair and teeth, she pulled on her pajamas and fell onto her bed.

''I wonder how tomorrows match will go. Let's hope Teikoku shows some mercy.'' Misaki sighed.

Then, she turned off her lights and fell asleep.

**-The next day-**

The next morning, at 6 a.m. sharp, Misaki and Tsukiko stood on the riverbank soccer field, both carrying a big sports bag.

''Let's hope the uniforms fit the girls.'' Tsukiko said.

''Ah.'' Misaki replied.

At that point, the nine girls slowly gathered on the field.

''Ohayo!''

''Ohayo gozaimasu!''

''Hi everyone.''

''Tsk, why does it have to be this early?''

''I'm so excited!''

Misaki listened to all the comments.

''Girls! Today's the day of the match! I want you all to focus today on individual practice. The chairman gave us the day off the entire day, so we have till around one p.m. to get ready for the match. That's seven full hours. We take two breaks from each half an hour during this time. Any questions?'' Misaki told the girls.

Everybody stayed quiet. Misaki smiled.

''Good. Now, I have a surprise for you all. Come pick up your uniforms.'' She said, opening the sports bags.

The girls suddenly got all excited and crowded around the bags.

''Our uniform is pretty much the same as the boys, only the yellow color is a bit lighter than theirs. That way, we can see which uniform belongs to which gender.'' Tsukiko explained.

''Sugoi!''

''We'll look like the real deal now!''

''I can't wait to try this on!''

''Are there different sizes?''

''Which back number am I?''

Misaki shushed the girls.

''If I call your name, please step forward.'' She said, while she looked at her small notepad.

The girls lined up.

''Akarashi Michiko, goalkeeper, back number one.'' Misaki said.

The dark-blonde girl stepped forward and received her keeper's uniform from Tsukiko.

''Megumi Yorina, defender, back number two.'' Misaki went on.

The shy girl stepped forward and received her uniform from Tsukiko. She bowed thankful and returned to her spot.

''Suzuka Azula, defender, back number three.''

The redhead stepped forward and took her uniform with an unsure look on her face. Misaki gave her a smile and Azula relaxed a bit.

''Shitamori Tsukiko, defender, back number four.'' Misaki said with a smile towards her best friend.

Tsukiko let out an excited squeal, grabbed her uniform and placed it aside of her.

''Tanaka Shizori, defender, back number five.'' Misaki said, while smiling at the dark-blue haired girl.

She stepped forward and took her uniform with a smile.

''Fujioka Yuri, midfielder, back number six.'' Misaki announced the next name.

The younger twin skipped forward and received her uniform.

''Midorikawa Himeka, midfielder, back number seven.'' Misaki went on, giving a generous smile to the greenette.

The girl stepped forward and took the uniform Tsukiko handed her.

''Hirosaki Misaki, midfielder, back number eight.'' Misaki said with a grin, obviously talking about herself.

She took her uniform from Tsukiko and looked back on her notepad.

''Youshika Rima, forward, back number nine.'' Misaki said, giving a nod to the girl with the golden hair.

Rima stepped forward and took her uniform. She let her hands glide over it, not actually believing it was hers now.

''Kouyama Minorin, forward, back number ten.'' Misaki announced.

Minorin stepped forward and took her jersey with the ace striker number on it. Nori grumbled.

''And last but not least: Fujioka Nori, forward, back number eleven.'' Misaki finished her enumeration.

The elder twin stepped forward and grabbed the last soccer uniform. Misaki smiled.

''Yosh, we'll get changed in the restaurant here close by and return here in exactly fifteen minutes. I won't tolerate somebody who's late.'' She ordered.

''Hai.'' The group replied, of course, except for Yorina. (_**A/N: I'm not going to constantly write about Yorina not speaking. Just keep it in your mind. She never speaks.)**_

The eleven girls went towards the restaurant with their new jerseys and returned in exactly fifteen minutes.

''Okay! Time to practice! Minna, I want the forwards to practice with Akarashi-san on goal. The defenders and midfielders will train together. The midfielder will try to charge past the defenders. It their job to stop the attack. Okay, let's start!'' Misaki ordered.

In the next two and a half hours, the forwards were shooting on goal, while the midfielder and defenders were busy dribbling and blocking. Misaki just got passed Yorina and turned around to look at all the others who were busy.

She walked over towards the forwards.

''Okay, those kicks are looking good. What I want for you to do know is to think of a special technique which fits you. Try focusing on the movement, timing and kick-manner and you'll be able to pull off a Hissatsu soon.'' Misaki told them.

''Hai!'' The three girls replied.

''Same goes for you, Akarashi-san.'' Misaki said to the goalkeeper.

The blonde girl nodded and grinned.

''I've been practicing a bit after dinner yesterday and already have practice a bit on a certain technique.'' She told her captain.

Misaki smiled.

''Yosh, that's the spirit. Try to perfect it.'' She said.

''Hai!'' Akarashi replied.

Misaki walked back towards the midfielders and defenders.

''Okay, listen up. What I want now if for the midfielders to think of a way to dribble past the defense with a special technique. Think about speed, movements, legwork and that kind of things. Defenders, you need to find a way to stop such an attack when it comes your way. Try distracting your opponent or to make a special sliding. Be careful not to make an offense.''

Then, she turned towards everybody.

''But first, let's take a break. It's 08:30 a.m. now. You're free till 09:00.'' She said.

All the girls ran towards their bags to fetch their water bottle and started chatting with each other.

''You're doing a good job as the coach.'' Tsukiko said, walking towards Misaki.

Misaki smiled.

''Thanks. I'll try my best to guide these girls as good as I can. They all have potential. Only, they all have struggles with different matters. My job is to help them overcome those matters and then we'll be fine.'' She replied.

''That can take weeks.'' Tsukiko replied.

Misaki nodded.

''I know. For now, I want them to focus on the Teikoku match. After that, we'll start improve our team.'' She said.

Tsukiko smiled while she took another sip from her water bottle.

''You really believe we have a chance against Teikoku, huh?'' She asked.

Misaki sighed and smiled.

''It's going to be a tough match, but I believe, of we really want it, that we can at least tie the score.'' She replied.

Tsukiko sighed and smiled too.

''We shall see.''

When the clock reached 09:00 a.m. , Misaki called the girls back and reminded them once again about their progress towards their own Hissatsu's.

''Remember what I said, then you'll all be fine.'' She said.

''Hai captain!'' The team replied.

Somehow, Misaki's cheeks start to burn red. Getting acknowledged as the captain made her feel really special.

''Yosh, resume practice!''

The next two hours, Misaki focused on her own progress and in the mean time, looked around to see how the others were doing. She saw the most improvement by the midfielders. The strikers were having the most trouble. Misaki decided to talk to them.

''Girls, try focusing on what you want to achieve. The ball in the net. You don't have to focus on which spot, just aim for the goal. And it's no use to get already nervous about today's match. Try focusing on training first.'' Misaki said.

''Hai!'' The three strikers replied.

She watched as Fujioka Nori jumped up, turned upside down and kicked the ball with all her might. It was a normal shoot and it whizzed right towards Michiko. She stretched out her hand.

''_Taki! (Waterfall)''_ She shouted.

A giant wave of water appeared in front of her and the ball got stopped by the current. Michiko caught it easily in her hands and she started beaming.

''I did it! I pulled off a Hissatsu!'' She exclaimed.

''Good job, Akarashi-san! That's a nice Hissatsu!'' Misaki replied.

All the girls looked fascinated too and got pumped to master their own Hissatsu shoot too. Misaki looked with a satisfied look around her. In the remaining time, several other girls mastered to complete their own made up Hissatsu's.

''Yosh girls, that's enough. We can't overwork ourselves. Otherwise, we won't have enough energy left when we face Teikoku's girls team.'' Misaki ordered at one p.m.

It was one hour before the match between Raimon's boys team and Teikoku's boys team would take place.

''You did a great job today and I'm truly proud. Let's show those Teikoku girls that we can't be underestimated.'' Misaki went on.

''OOH!'' All the girls replied, while they pumped their fist in the air.

Misaki smiled content.

''Let's go back to Raimon Junior High. Keep your soccer uniform on, because it won't be long before we have to play again.'' She ordered.

The girls nodded and the eleven girls went back towards Raimon Junior High. On the way back, Tsukiko ran up towards Misaki and smiled.

''You did a great job as captain today, Misaki-chan.'' She said with a warm smile.

Misaki smiled back.

''Thanks, Tsukiko. To be honest, I'm surprised the girls acknowledge me and actually listen to me. They've been pretty obedient today.'' She replied.

Tsukiko smiled.

''That's because you're leading them so well. See? Soccer is in your blood. You're born for this sport.'' The blonde girl exclaimed.

Misaki smiled with a small blush.

''After all, I'm glad that Endou asked me to put the girls team together. And I want to thank you too, Tsukiko. You made me realize that I shouldn't give up on my dream.'' She said.

Tsukiko giggled.

''That's where friends are for.'' She replied.

Misaki smiled again.

''I can see the school already!'' Himeka chimed.

The girls walked the last steps and walked onto the school yard.

''Okay girls, I want to meet you all back here in half an hour. Don't overwork yourself until then. You're free to go now.'' Misaki told the others.

''Hai!'' Everybody exclaimed.

Then, they all walked off in small groups towards different directions.

''I'll go and see if I can find Endou.'' Misaki said towards Tsukiko.

''I'm with my friends of the drama club.'' Tsukiko replied with a smile.

Then, Misaki watched Tsukiko walk away and turned around. The brown-haired female captain walked towards the soccer clubroom and knocked on the door.

''Hai!'' Misaki recognized Endou's voice.

Misaki opened the door and got greeted by ten pair of eyes.

''Wow, Endou. That's quite a crowd you gathered.'' Misaki praised the male captain.

Endou grinned back.

''Yeah, with me included, we have ten members. I only need to find the guy named Megane and then we'll be complete.'' He replied.

Misaki smiled and let her eyes glide over all the boys.

''Hi guys, nice to meet you.'' She said with a warm smile.

''Hi! Endou told us all about your. You're Hirosaki Misaki, the captain of the girls team, right?'' A boy with blue hair, tied into a ponytail replied to me.

Misaki nodded.

''That's true. Our team is complete now. I managed to gather ten other girls and we've been practicing really hard yesterday evening and this morning.'' She said.

Endou smiled proud.

''That's great, Misaki. At least we won't get disqualified before the match for having too few members.'' He said.

Misaki nodded.

''Now, we only need to see if we're able to defeat Teikoku.'' She replied.

''It's going to be a tough match.'' A boy with pink hair said.

''But we'll fight fair and square with everything we have.'' Endou replied, pumping his fist into the air.

''They should be here soon.'' Misaki said, glancing at the clock.

''How are we going to play two matches at the same time?'' A boy with brown hair and brown eyes thought out loud.

''Yeah, we only have one soccer field here on Raimon Junior High.'' A guy with a red afro added.

''The matches will be held after each other. First, we will play the match. After that, the girls will have to play.'' Endou replied.

''That, unless we already manage to lose.'' A big boy with green hair said nervous.

''Don't give up already, Kabeyama. I'm sure we can do it.'' Endou replied.

Misaki smiled.

''I have faith in you guys. I'm sure you'll be able to win this.'' She said.

''Thank you, Hirosaki-san.'' Endou replied.

''You all can call me Misaki.'' Misaki said with a smile towards him and the others.

''We'll be brainstorming a bit now about the formation and stuff. We'll see you in a quarter on the soccer field.'' Endou said.

Misaki nodded.

''Well then, good luck and see you later.'' She replied.

The boys greeted her back and Misaki left the clubroom. Once she was outside, she let out a deep sigh. The nerves began to emerge in her body, but she tried to shake the feeling off her. She started to walk away, but then, something caught her eye. A boy with platinum blond hair was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed and a pensive expression on his face. Misaki narrowed her eyes. _Something's up with that boy…_ At that point, the boy opened his eyes and stared straight at Misaki. Misaki felt the intensity of his glare and she started to feel uneasy. Misaki noticed that the boy was taking her in and that he saw her soccer uniform. After seeing that, he placed his hands in the pockets of his school uniform, turned around and walked away.

''What in the-''

''Hirosaki Misaki?''

Misaki got woken up from the trance by a cheery voice. She turned around and got greeted by a girl with short, dark blue hair.

''I'm Otonashi Haruna from the newspaper club.'' The blue-haired girl introduced herself with a smile.

''Hi, apparently, you already know my name.'' Misaki replied with a chuckle.

''I was wondering if you have any comments about today's match? How are you feeling right now? Do you think your team stands a chance against Teikoku?'' Haruna fired questions at her.

Misaki looked a bit startled by the intensity of her cheeriness.

''Me and the other girls have been training really hard and all we can do is hoping for a good outcome. I have trust in them. Just as I have trust in the boys team. Endou will do a great job.'' Misaki replied.

She saw Haruna quickly scrabbling things down.

''Okay, do you mind if I publish this in the school newspaper?'' She asked.

''No, not at all.'' Misaki replied.

''Yay! Good luck in today's match!'' Haruna cheered, before she ran off.

''What a peculiar girl.'' Misaki said with a sweat drop.

''Hirosaki Misaki?'' She heard another voice.

Misaki turned around and saw a girl with green hair and a pink clip in her hair.

''Hi, I'm Kino Aki, the manager of the soccer club. We haven't properly met yet.'' She said with a smile to her.

Misaki smiled back and extended her hand.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Hirosaki Misaki, but you can call me Misaki.'' She introduced herself properly.

''Nice to meet you too, Misaki. You can call me Aki.'' Aki replied.

''So, you're also the manager of the girls team?'' Misaki asked.

Aki nodded.

''Yep! I'm so thrilled that Raimon finally has a boys- and girls soccer team. I feel honored to be a manager.'' She replied.

Misaki made a small bow.

''Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.''

Aki smiled anime-style.

''So, are you nervous?'' She asked.

''A little bit.'' Misaki replied.

''I'm sure you girls will do a great job. You won't let Raimon get destroyed so easily.'' Aki said.

''You bet!'' Misaki replied, looking excited.

''That's the spirit! I have no doubt that you will win. Just like Endou and his team.'' Aki said.

''They have to play now, right? If they win that match, we have to play next.'' Misaki replied.

Aki nodded.

''But you girls will be fine. I just know it.'' She said, while she smiled anime-style.

Misaki smiled back.

''Thanks, Aki.'' She replied.

At that point, Endou and his teammates came out and smiled at Misaki.

''It's time.'' Endou said excited.

Misaki nodded at him.

''Ah!'' She replied.

At that point, all the female members of the soccer team returned.

''Misaki, it's time!'' Tsukiko said excited.

''Teikoku isn't here yet…'' Rima stated.

''Let's head to the soccer field already.'' Endou said, while he started walking towards the pitch.

All the others followed him suit and walked onto the soccer field. A big group of Raimon students had already formed around the soccer grounds and some students were even watching from out of their classrooms, by leaning out of the window.

''Wow, a big crowd has already gathered…'' The guy with the blue ponytail said.

''Of course. I mean, we're up against Teikoku _de yansu_.'' A boy with a plaster on his nose replied to him.

''We'll be fine.'' Endou said with a confident smile.

Misaki smiled too.

''Good luck guys, you'll be fine.'' She said to the boys.

They all gave her a kind smile. At that point, the ground started to shake and a scurry of dust came up from the ground. A giant, black, van-like vehicle drove up the school grounds of Raimon Junior High. All the students gasped and looked intimidated at the vehicle. The metal door slowly opened and a boy with blue goggles was seen staring with a smirk from behind it. A bunch of male students in Teikoku's school uniform marched out of the vehicle and a red carpet was rolled out. The male students took place besides the carpet, each with one foot on a soccer ball and their arms high posed.

''Wow…'' Himeka gasped.

''They're finally here…'' Endou added.

All the other Raimon soccer players had shocked and serious expressions on their faces.

''What an entrance they make…'' Azula said, slightly terrified.

A boy with the blue goggles, a red cape and Teikoku's soccer uniform stepped outside the van first. Behind him followed the other male Teikoku players. Misaki's eyes immediately got drawn towards their captain, the goggled boy. Something about him screamed the word 'evil', yet he was fascinating.

''Who's that…'' She whispered to herself.

On the sidelines, Otonashi Haruna made a gasp, by seeing the goggled boy. Misaki noticed it and frowned.

''Kidou-san, why are we playing against this kind of team?'' A player called Jimon, asked the goggled boy. ''I don't think they'll improve our skills.''

''We might be able to see something interesting here.'' The boy, obviously called Kidou, replied.

It was the first time Misaki, and all the others, heard him speak and it sent shivers down the female captain's spine.

''Something interesting?'' Jimon repeated.

Misaki followed Kidou's glare and ended up by the platinum-haired boy she saw earlier, leaned against a tree again. His eyes stood fierce. Misaki frowned once again. _Is he the interesting thing they're talking about?_

Kidou smirked.

''Yeah,'' He replied to Jimon's question. ''Look forward to it.''

At that point, the rooftop on the vehicle of Teikoku opened and a grown-up man with sunglasses and brown hair, tied into a loose ponytail that hung over his shoulder, was lifted up in the air, sitting on a black chair.

''Of all the schools we could've chosen to come to…'' He murmured. ''I guess this is fate as well.''

''Kidou, is it really worth it? Playing against such a weak school?'' A new voice sounded.

A girl with dead straight, raven black hair, that reaches to the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks and a pale-ish skin stepped forward, her arms crossed and a slight bored look on her face.

''Miyuru, believe me, something interesting is here.'' Kidou replied to her with a smirk.

The girl, Hase Miyuru, wore Teikoku's female soccer uniform and the captains band around her upper arm. Behind her, more girls appeared, wearing the same uniform and a big smirk on their faces.

''But I'm relying on the fact that our performance won't even be needed,'' Miyuru said with a smirk. ''You'll crush the male players with ease.''

Misaki glared at the girl.

''So she's the captain of the girls team.'' She muttered to herself.

''Misaki, are you okay?'' Tsukiko asked, worry in her voice.

Misaki looked at her friend.

''A-Ah, I'm fine.''

She turned her glare back on the female captain of the opposing team, who was leaning against Kidou with her elbow on his shoulder.

''This should be interesting.'' Miyuru said with a smirk.

Endou ran forward towards Kidou.

''I'm the Captain of Raimon Soccer club, Endou Mamoru,'' He introduced himself with a smile. ''Thank you for asking for a practice match against us.''

He extended his hand, but Kidou completely ignored him. Miyuru chuckled.

''This is our first time on this field,'' Kidou said, looking around him. ''Mind letting us warm up first?''

Endou look slightly uncomfortable.

''Sure, go ahead.'' He replied, a nervous sweat drop on his head and a slight grin.

He walked towards the side of the soccer field, the other Raimon players following him.

''They're going to warm up?'' Michiko asked.

''Guess so.'' The boy with pink hair replied to her.

''This'll be the first time we'll see Teikoku play.'' Shizori said.

''Let's see what they got.'' Nori replied, her arms folded and a serious look in her eyes.

Teikoku positioned themselves on the soccer field. The first shot was made and a boy with cyan hair and an eye-patch dashed away in immensely speed.

''What?!'' Endou exclaimed.

''He disappeared?'' The boy with brown hair and brown eyes besides him added.

''That's impossible…'' Minorin said breathless.

The cyan-haired boy had made it to the ball and swung his leg back to kick it hard. Another small boy was playing 'Keepie Uppie' in unbelievable movements.

''Hey, hey,'' The red afro boy said, trembling on his feet. ''What's with those movements?''

A massive guy with a metal headgear made a firm header and all the Raimon players looked intimidated.

''We're playing against guys like him?!'' The pink-haired boy asked, more to himself.

''You have to take _those_ guys on?'' Azula asked scared, turning towards Endou.

She was trembling on her feet and she definitely wasn't the only one. Kidou smirked by seeing the terrified players. Exactly what he was planning to do. He stared at Endou's captains band. Kidou smirked more and snapped his fingers. A player of Teikoku caught his signal, smirked and kicked the ball high up. Jimon, another player, jumped high up and kicked the ball, making it gain more speed and power. Then, Kidou jumped up into the air and kicked the ball with a lot of strength. The ball whizzed towards Endou. The Raimon soccer girls gasped and Endou gulped. He outstretched his arms and caught the ball in his hands. The force pushed him slightly back, but Endou held onto the ball firmly. He managed to stop it and the ball fell to the ground, smoke coming off it. Endou had to recover from the catch, while the Teikoku boys had already gathered together in front of him.

''Captain!'' Everybody shouted. ''Endou!''

Endou looked at his keeper gloves, where smoke was coming from and chafing marks were visible. Then, he looked back at the Teikoku players with a shocked expression. Kidou smirked, showing off his teeth. Endou bald his fists and grinned widely.

''Now it's getting interesting!'' Endou exclaimed, while he clapped his hands together.

Misaki smiled.

''Ganbatte, Endou!'' She shouted.

Kidou let his gaze fall upon her. He noticed the captains band around her left upper arm and he smirked.

''The female captain, huh?'' He said to himself.

Misaki noticed his gaze on her and she stared back with a firm expression.

''Bring it on, Teikoku.'' She hissed.

**End of Chapter One**

**Author Note:**

Minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! This is the first chapter of my new big project. I hope this story will become a big success. From now on, I'll do my best to fulfill my promise and to post a chapter at least once a week. (It will most likely be in the weekend, where I can write all night.) Please let me know what you think of the story so far. Tips and reviews are highly appreciated. Flames not. I know I'm not flawless, but please don't point it out in details. I will give an answer on every review I receive. You'll read the reaction at the beginning of the next chapter. Be sure to check it out. Also, I would like to use OC's in my following chapters. They'll appear as the captains of the female, opponent teams that Raimon's girls team will face. I assume you all watched the anime Inazuma Eleven, so you all know which opposing teams there are. (Examples: Kidokawa Seishuu, Hakuren, Gemini Storm, etc.) If you want your OC to become the captain of the girls team of one of those schools/organizations, just PM me about it. I'll always PM you back to confirm if it's possible or not and eventually, send you an OC form. Please do understand that it can take up a while before your OC will appear. As you know, I follow the normal story plot of Inazuma Eleven and teams from, for example, Aliea Academy, will appear VERY much later in the story. Please don't submit an OC in the review. Only what you think of the story, I would like to read in a review. Anything else should be asked using PM message. Sorry for the long Author Note. Next up, Chapter Two: Teikoku is Here! (帝国がきた！, Teikoku ga kita!) Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

(The OC Hase Miyuru doesn't belong to me, but to VioletStarDreamer.)

(Update expected: Night from Saturday 2th of March, 2013 to Sunday 3th of March, 2013)


	2. 帝国がきた！, Teikoku ga kita!

**REACTIONS:**

Im going crazy: I'll try my best to finish this story. This is actually one of the stories I'm really serious about. I hope you'll stick with me till the end! ^_^

Princess Of Flames: Indeed, long time no talk! ^_^ Yeah, ohmygosh, Word indicated 25 pages. Good luck at school! (Which you'll be totally done with by the time you read this. XD)

ryuu-raylasucura: Thanks! You don't have to re-watch all the episodes for this story, though. XD Most of the big events that happen in the episode will be in my story eventually, so there's no need to re-watch the entire series, just for this. Thank you for looking forward to my story!

ReiRyuukazeKarito: Thank you so much! I'll do my best on writing the matches. It's normally not my strongest point, but I'll try! ~

Kusanagi Laevateinn: Thank you for pointing out my mistake! I feel really ashamed about it though… 0/0 And the OC's will only be the captains of the opposing teams. Some of them will join the Raimon members later though. (Like Kidou did in the original series.) And thank _you_ for writing a review for me!

xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx: Indeed, long time no see! And OHMYGOSH, you have predictive dreams! o_0 AWESOME! Good luck with your homework! ~

Moshi Moshi Monster Chan: Thank you for calling my story _Kawaii!_ It's one of my favorite words! ^_^ I'm still hoping you'll submit an OC!

hetainazumapony: Yeah, it's been a while! And thank youuu! I'll do my best to reach my predicted update date!

Kitty723: I know, it's a big project! That's why I call it 'THE BIG PROJECT!' ^_^ Original, huh? Thanks for your contribution!

The Liker: Yeahh, another new idea! Thank you so much! And I love smiley faces! :)

Angel Of Dark Heaven: Thank you SOOOOOO much for your sweet words! They really mean a lot to me! I still hope you'll PM me your OC! ~

Starheartgalaxy: Yeah, it's indeed long, teehee! ~ I know, it's been too long! But I'm back now! ^_^ Thanks for your support! 3

SapphireSpade: I'm so sorry, but there won't be crushes for the OC's other than my own, unless I decide otherwise. I'll let you know when I have any intentions of pairing other one's OC's up with the normal IE boys.

Watashiwa No namae Etsuko-chan: YOSHAA! ~ ^_^ I hope you still want to send me an OC!

Dolichotis-Chan/FluffyLavendelClouds: Thank you so much for liking my OC's! I hope you still want to join my story! ~

Star Magic Blooms: Thank you so much! I'm still pretty amateurish when it comes to writing and I make a lot of stupid mistakes like that. But I'll do my best! ^_^ And of course we can be friends! You can call me Mamera-chan! ~ You can submit on OC if you want to! Just PM me! ~

HachimitsuOukan: Thank you! And thanks for pointing me on my mistakes. And coming up with so much OC's is hard! But also, a lot of fun! I hope you'll enjoy the story further!

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: Thank you so much! ~

**Chapter Two: Teikoku is here!**  
**(****帝国がきた！****, Teikoku ga kita!)**

Normal P.O.V.

''I'm fired up!'' Endou exclaimed, turning towards the others.

Misaki chuckled.

'Endou…'' She said, a smile playing on her lips.

''Guys, let's show them the fruits of our one week's training!'' Endou exclaimed.

''WHAT?!'' All the Raimon boys replied.

''Umm… Hold on, Captain!'' Kabeyama said nervous.

Endou looked at him.

''What is it?'' He asked.

''I…'' Kabeyama started ''… need to use the toilet!''

Everybody sweat dropped.

''Hey, Kabeyama!'' Endou exclaimed, when Kabeyama ran away.

''What's up with him?'' Nori asked, her arms folding and sniggering at the sight of Kabeyama running away.

''Sis, don't be mean!'' Yuri replied to her, trying to look strict.

''What are you going to do?'' Kidou asked Endou with a smirk. ''Even with that guy, you only have ten members. Where's your last player?''

His gaze went towards the platinum-haired boy, who was leaning against his usual tree with closed eyes.

''Endou-kun!'' Misaki and all the others suddenly heard.

Aki came running towards the pitch with a boy beside her.

''Huh? That guy is…'' Endou mumbled slowly.

''He said he wants to join the soccer club!'' Aki said with a smile.

Misaki's eyes narrowed. _Is that… that boy called Megane?_

Everybody sweat dropped.

''From what I've heard about him, sports isn't really…'' A boy with a cat cap, Max, breathed.

''Y-Yeah.'' The pink haired boy, Someoka, replied.

''His name is Megane-kun!'' Aki said with a smile.

The boy adjusted his glasses.

''I'm Megane Kakeru. Nice to meet you.'' He said.

Minorin snorted.

''What a geek.'' She said.

Himeka slapped her.

''Shush! He might be our last hope.'' She hissed.

Endou extended his hand to the boy with glasses.

''Nice to meet you too.'' He replied.

Megane looked around.

''Looks like I really am the last person,'' He said. ''But I have one condition before I join the team.''

Nori stifled her laughter.

''Look at him, thinking he can make demands.'' She said.

''Onee-chan, please. Try to be nice.'' Yuri replied with a sigh.

''Condition?'' Endou replied to Megane's words.

''I won't wear any uniform except for number 10.'' Megane said with a sly smile.

All the Raimon boys sighed.

''Hahahaha! This is too funny!'' Minorin exclaimed.

Nori laughed too.

''What a loser! Wanting to be the ace striker!'' She added.

Megane started to blush. All the other female soccer members tried to shush the two rebel-girls.

''What do you think, guys?'' The boy with the plaster, Kurimatsu, asked his team players.

''Well, a small loaf of bread is better than none at all.'' The smallest player of the team, Shourinji, replied.

''What do you mean by that?'' Megane asked.

Misaki just sighed.

''All right, I understand!'' Endou said with a smile. ''You've got a deal.''

''What?!'' All the other players replied, jumping up from their spot on the ground.

''Captain, are you serious?'' Kurimatsu exclaimed.

''I'm serious!'' Endou replied, a serious look on his face.

All the boys fell anime-style. Some of the girls sweat dropped too.

''Well, this sure is going to be interesting.'' Tsukiko said, an unsure smile on her lips.

Megane grabbed his glasses and grinned.

''With me at your side, you've got a sure-fire victory.'' He said confident.

''_I hope things will work out.''_ Yorina wrote down.

At that moment, everybody got startled by someone shouting.

''Endou-kun!'' A man's voice sounded.

The man, apparently Raimon's coach, stopped in front of Endou.

''What's the hold up?!'' He asked.

''Fuyukai-sensei, well, umm…'' Endou replied. ''Kabeyama just went to the toilet and-''

''Honestly, we can't let our guests wait any longer,'' He interrupted Endou. ''Get a move on!''

''Yes, I understand!'' Endou replied, flinching a bit.

The boys dashed away, in search for Kabeyama and the girls stayed behind on the field.

''Mou… If they don't hurry up, we'll lose the match beforehand.'' Rima said with a sigh.

''We can't let that happen!'' Shizori added, slight panic in her voice.

''Minna, let's start looking for Kabeyama!'' Michiko exclaimed.

''AH!'' Everybody replied.

''I'll be staying here. You girls can go.'' Misaki said, a serious expression on her face.

''Misaki-chan… Is everything all right?'' Tsukiko asked worried.

''I'm fine. Go with the other girls. I just want to keep an eye on Teikoku.'' Misaki said.

''Kiko-chan! Are you coming?'' Azula shouted from the distance.

''H-Hai!'' Tsukiko replied.

Then, she turned towards Misaki.

''We'll be back as soon as we can.'' She said.

Then, she dashed off. Misaki turned her glare back on Kidou. He was talking towards his teammates. Misaki narrowed her eyes.

''What do you want?'' She murmured to herself. ''Why Raimon? What's so special here?''

Her glare then went towards the platinum-haired boy.

''Who is he? Why does keep glaring in his direction?'' She kept talking to herself.

Then, Kidou turned around and his gaze found hers. He walked towards her.

''What's wrong?'' He asked with a smirk.

''Nothing. Just keeping an eye on you.'' Misaki replied.

Kidou smirked.

''Do you feel it's necessary?'' He asked.

Misaki just kept staring at him with coldness in her eyes. Then, her glare went from Kidou to the platinum-haired boy, and then back. Then, Misaki narrowed her eyes and turned around, sweeping some of her hair in Kidou's face. He was lucky he was wearing goggles.

''We're running out of time.'' Fuyukai-sensei said nervous.

Misaki took a spot next to him and stared at the school building.

''Minna… Hurry up…'' She whispered.

''Hey Jimon.'' Misaki suddenly heard.

She didn't turn around, but listened closely towards the conversation a few feet away from her.

''Why do we have to play against a weak team like this?'' She heard.

''It seems that the Commander is interested in a newly transferred player in this school,'' Misaki heard another voice. ''He wants us to learn a thing or two about his ability.''

''Oh, I wonder who that could be?'' She heard somebody smirking.

Misaki's eyes widened and her gaze immediately went towards the platinum-haired boy. _HIM! They're talking about him! His ability? Is he a soccer player?_

''He's not here yet.'' Misaki heard Kidou's voice.

She frowned. _I can see the boy clearly. What does he mean? Maybe that boy isn't the boy they're talking about…_

''Not here? What do you mean not here?'' She picked up one of the voices she heard earlier. ''Weren't you the one who said we might see something interesting?''

''I said he's not here _yet,_'' Misaki heard Kidou repeat, her ears noticing the accent on _yet_. ''Don't be impatient.''

''Heh? Are you saying we can make some use out of him if we get him to join our school?'' The player asked again.

''That's up to the Commander to decide,'' Misaki heard Kidou's voice. ''We only need to follow orders.''

Misaki's eyes went up to the guy on top of the big vehicle. _They must be talking about him._

''Failure is not an option.'' Kidou said, and Misaki turned around, just on time to see Kidou staring at the platinum-haired boy against the tree.

''It IS him!'' Misaki whispered towards herself.

At that point, Endou and the others, including the girls, returned.

''We found him!'' Endou said with a smile to me.

Misaki sighed relieved.

''Just in time! It's time for you guys to get on the pitch.'' She replied.

''Minna, ganbatte!'' Tsukiko exclaimed.

''Do your best!''

''You guys can do it!''

''Show Teikoku that you can't mess with Raimon.''

Endou smiled by hearing the girls' comments.

''Minna, arigato!'' He replied.

The other boys replied the same. Then, they stepped onto the field. Misaki sighed.

''I hope they'll be all right.''

''Misaki, daijoubu! Weren't you the one who kept saying that to us?'' Tsukiko teased.

Misaki smiled.

''You're right. They'll be fine.'' She replied.

''Anooo…'' The girls suddenly heard a voice.

Misaki turned around and saw a familiar girl.

''Otonashi-san.'' She said with a smile.

Haruna smiled anime-style at her.

''Hirosaki-san!'' Haruna replied.

Misaki smiled.

''Just call me Misaki. What are you doing here?'' She asked.

Haruna smiled.

''I was wondering if it was okay for me to sit here during the match.'' She asked.

Misaki and Aki smiled.

''Of course! Go ahead.'' Aki replied.

Haruna sat next to her with a smile.

''YOSH! Can I interview you?'' She asked Aki.

Aki smiled.

''Sure!'' She replied.

Misaki smiled and turned her glare back onto the field. She picked up some pieces of the interview behind her.

''Personally, I think we won't win. But if I look and Endou and the others, I can't help but feel we're going to win, even though the soccer club has still far to go.'' Misaki heard Aki say.

She smiled. At that point, the players lined up in front of each other.

''We will now start the practice match between Teikoku Academy and Raimon Junior High.'' The referee spoke loud.

Misaki looked at the players and saw Kidou walking away. _He's not waiting for the coin toss?_

''They can start first.'' She heard Kidou say.

Somehow, the confidence in his voice made her annoyed.

''Aitsu…'' She murmured.

''It's a challenge!'' Somebody suddenly shouted.

The girls let out a startled scream and jumped aside. From out of nowhere, a boy with glasses and grayish hair had taken its place besides them.

''This is Teikoku's challenge to us, Raimon.'' He continued.

''Who are you?'' Haruna asked.

''Hello, I'm Kakuma Keita from the Shogi club.'' He replied to her.

''Shogi club?'' Himeka repeated.

''What a weirdo…'' Nori said, rolling her eyes.

''Today, I'm here to provide everyone a play-by-play commentary of the mat-,'' He interrupted himself. ''UWAAA! Now is not the time to introduce myself! The ball is already in position! All it's waiting for is Raimon Junior High's kick-off!''

''Please somebody, drag him away…'' Nori complained.

Minorin snickered .

''Come on! A commentator is fun!'' Shizori said.

''Let's just focus on the match now, instead of him.'' Misaki ordered her girls.

''Hai…'' They replied.

Misaki observed the Raimon players.

''Some of them look nervous…'' She murmured to herself.

Then, the referee blew his whistle and the match started. All the female members of the soccer club started to cheer and Misaki followed the movements of all the player intensely. Some of them had some pretty good moves and they managed to charge forward.

''Look! They're almost in front of the goal already!'' Yuri squealed.

''Don't get too excited, lil' sis'.'' Nori replied.

Yuri pouted.

''Mou… stop being so pessimistic.'' She said with a childish voice.

''Nori has a point. Teikoku can't be underestimated.'' Misaki said serious.

''Captain… you too?'' Yuri pouted.

Then, Someoka jumps in the air and shoots the ball.

''IKE!'' The girls shouted from the sidelines.

Teikoku's goalkeeper, Genda, smirked and easily caught the ball. Everybody gasped.

''Wow! For a moment, I really thought that ball was going in!'' Michiko pouted.

''Guess not.'' Minorin replied.

''But we can't lose hope yet! Raimon is doing great so far!'' Shizori said with a smile.

''Kidou, my job ends here!'' Misaki heard Genda say.

He rolled the ball towards Kidou, who placed his feet on top of it.

''Yeah,'' He replied calm. ''It's time we showed them…''

He smirked.

''… How Teikoku plays soccer.'' He finished.

Suddenly, the whole aura of the match turned around.

''They're coming.'' Misaki could read Endou's words off his lips.

She frowned.

''It's beginning…'' She said.

''What?'' Tsukiko asked.

''The counter attack.'' Misaki replied, biting her lip.

Then suddenly, a ball got shot by one of Teikoku's players all from the defense line. All the girls gasped.

''What?!'' Himeka exclaimed.

The ball whizzed towards Endou and he extended his hands. But it wasn't enough. The ball slammed against his body and send him off flying through the air, in his own goal. Everybody was seen gasping, even the platinum-haired boy.

''Teikoku wins the first point in mere seconds!'' Keita, the announcer, shouted out.

''WE CAN ALL SEE THAT, SMARTASS!'' Nori snarled angry at him.

Keita looked a bit taken aback.

''_Oh no…''_ Yorina wrote down.

''What a strength…'' Rima whispered.

''So this is Teikoku...'' Azula breathed.

''What speed and power!'' Keita went on. ''Is this the Teikoku soccer team that dominates the nation?! Is this Teikoku soccer team's actual power?!''

''CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!'' Nori shouted.

''Endou-kun…'' Aki said soft.

Misaki gasped by seeing Endou lying hurt on the ground.

''ENDOU!'' She shouted.

''Is he okay?!'' Tsukiko exclaimed.

''Endou-san!'' Himeka said worried too.

Some players of Raimon ran towards the hurt goalkeeper. Misaki bit her lip and trembled slightly.

''Maybe I was wrong…'' She whispered to herself. ''Maybe we shouldn't continue this. We can't let players get injured like that.''

''MISAKI!'' Tsukiko shouted angry, who heard everything, just like the other girls.

''You can't give up now!'' Himeka added.

''We're going to fight!'' Minorin said confident.

''Come on, Captain!'' Yuri exclaimed.

Misaki smiled.

''Minna…'' She replied.

She looked back at Endou, who slowly crawled back up on his feet and gave his team a pep-talk. Somehow, it gave her confidence.

''You're right…'' Misaki said. ''We won't back down!''

''AH!'' The girls replied.

Then, the match resumed. The sight of it got more horrible as time passed by. Players of Raimon got injured and many goals were made. By the time the referee blew the whistle, to indicate that the first half was over, the score stood 10-0 in Teikoku's favor.

''I can't believe this…'' Michiko said.

The boys slowly walked towards the sidelines and sat down on the ground in front of the girls. They looked bruised and exhausted.

''They're too tired to even talk.'' Himeka said compassionate.

Aki and Haruna handed out water bottles and towels.

''What's up with those guys?'' The guy with the blue ponytail, Kazemaru, asked, looking over towards the other side. ''None of them have even broken a sweat.''

''Of course not. They didn't run at all.'' Minorin stated matter-of-factly.

''It felt like they were toying with us this whole time.'' Shourinji said.

''Damn it!'' Endou exclaimed. ''I won't let it end like this! I'll force them to run in the second half!''

''Endou.'' Misaki said with a smile.

''Force them? That's impossible!'' Kurimatsu exclaimed.

''I'm too exhausted to take another step.'' The guy with the red afro, Shishido, added.

''What's up with you guys? It's only half-time now!'' Endou shouted.

''You want us to play the second half too?'' Kabeyama asked surprised. ''It's pointless.''

''I knew this match was too much for us.'' Shishido said defeated.

Misaki balled up her fists and trembled. Then, she stepped forward and unleashed all her frustrations.

''What are you saying?! You guys can still do this! Me and all the girls have been cheering you on! All those hours of practice for this match, all those member-gathering, all those efforts put in to this… You're all letting it go to waste? What about Raimon Junior High?! You're letting it get destroyed?! What's up with you guys?! I don't get you at all!'' She shouted.

Everybody looked up to her with dull expressions, except for Endou.

''Minna!'' He shouted, out of frustration.

Misaki glared at the Teikoku players, who were standing with the girl players of Teikoku now. They were discussing something and contacting their commander on top of the vehicle.

''What are they up to…'' Misaki wondered out loud.

Then, the referee announced the start of the second half. The Raimon players positioned themselves on the field again, but with much less confidence than earlier. The whistle got blown and Teikoku took the kick-off.

''MINNA! GANBARE!'' All the girls shouted.

The ball got passed towards Kidou and he smirked with a dark aura coming off him.

''Let's go…'' He said on a terrifying calm, cold tone.

Misaki shivered and felt some kind of worry filling her body.

''Initiate the Death Zone.'' Kidou ordered.

''Death Zone?'' Misaki repeated.

Then, three players from Teikoku started to dash forward.

''And then, force that guy to show up!'' Misaki heard Kidou exclaim.

Her eyes widened.

''What's that about?'' She asked herself.

''Misaki… I have a bad feeling about this.'' Tsukiko said to her best friend.

''This isn't good…'' Misaki replied.

The three players from Teikoku jumped up into the air and Kidou kicked the ball towards them. The three of them made a circular motion into the air and a purple triangle appeared. The power got unleashed on the ball and the three players kicked it at the same time.

''Death Zone!''

The ball with a purple glow whizzed towards Endou.

''Endou-kun!''

''Endou!''

''Captain!''

''Endou-san!''

Everybody called out for Endou. The ball smacked Endou in the face and he got blown back by the force.

''Continue!'' Misaki heard Kidou order. ''Until he steps onto the pitch.''

A shiver went down her spine. _How far do they want to go? Are they seriously considering to injure them more?_ Her gaze went towards the platinum-haired boy, who had caught the words too. He was staring intensely at Kidou.

''What's going on…'' Misaki whispered.

The boys of Raimon had to take on many Hissatsu techniques from the opponent and their bodies slowly weakened. The score got to 18-0 when no Raimon player could move anymore, except for Endou.

''No…!'' Tsukiko said, her eyes widened and terrified.

''Please, make it stop!'' Himeka exclaimed, tears burning in her eyes.

''I can't watch this anymore.'' Azula said, a horrified look in her eyes.

Yorina had covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes stood full of hurt.

''This is going way too far…'' Misaki whispered.

''Come out here…'' Kidou slowly spoke, referring to the platinum-blond. ''Come out! If not …''

He pointed at Endou.

''See that last one standing?'' Kidou went on. ''We'll butcher him until he can NO LONGER STAND!''

Shots got fired directly at Endou. The players of Teikoku weren't aiming for the goal anymore, but at Endou.

''Stop it…'' Misaki slowly said.

Of course, nobody heard her.

''Enough…'' She said, a little louder now.

Of course, it still wasn't noticeable. Then, Kazemaru jumped in front of Endou and took one of the shots. He collapsed onto the ground and all the girls gasped.

''PLEASE, QUIT THIS MADNESS!'' She shouted at the top of her voice now, tears burning in her eyes.

Teikoku stopped their kicks and Kidou turned towards her.

''Eh?'' Kidou asked.

''This is not what soccer is about! How can you hurt people like that! You guys are horrible! Stop this already!'' Misaki shouted out.

Kidou grinned.

''Unfortunate for you, Teikoku doesn't show any mercy.'' He replied to her.

Then, he continued kicking the ball against Endou. He got once again blown back into his net. Even the platinum-haired boy gritted his teeth now. The score of Teikoku went from 18-0 to 19-0. Tears rolled down Misaki's cheeks.

''This wasn't what I wanted at all… I didn't helped him out because I wanted to see him like this…'' She whispered.

Then, she turned towards the platinum blond on the other side of the field.

''DO SOMETHING!'' She shouted at the top of her voice.

Everybody could hear it. The boy slowly looked up to Misaki.

''YEAH, YOU! STOP THIS! Please… I beg you! They're here for you! They want you! Please, just make this suffering stop!'' Misaki shouted, her voice troubled by tears, frustration and emotion.

The only one on the field left was Megane. He started to tremble and ran of the field in tears and panic. While running away, he passed the platinum-blond boy and took off his jersey. The shirt with back number 10 slowly fell onto the ground. In the mean time, Endou was still lying on the ground, unable to stand up.

''What a pitiful sight.'' Kidou said.

He and a couple of other Teikoku players started to laugh.

''NOT YET!'' Endou suddenly shouted.

Kidou immediately stopped laughing.

''It's not over… It's not over yet!'' Endou shouted, while he slowly stood up again.

His face was full of determination and some of the girls looked taken aback.

''Endou…''

The platinum-haired boy and Kidou both looked startled.

''You still want more?'' A player of Teikoku shouted, while he kicked another ball towards Endou.

The platinum-haired boy took his gaze off the field and onto the jersey that was lying in front of him. Misaki started desperately at him. Then, she saw him picking up the uniform. Her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face.

''Thank you…'' She muttered to herself. ''Thank you so much…''

In the mean time, Endou was still taking on shots and, once again, was send flying back into his net. Teikoku brought the score towards 20-0. People around the field started to walk away and gave up on their hopes, if they hadn't thrown it away yet. At that point, some excited voices rose up from the crowd.

''Who's that?''

''Did there was a guy like that on the soccer team?''

People stopped and turned around once again. Endou turned his head in surprise. The guy with platinum-blond hair stepped onto the pitch, his eyes closed and a cool aura coming off him. **(A/N: Play Gouenji's theme song! ;D)**

''What?''

''Could he be…''

''The one who showed his strong shooting technique in the Soccer Frontier last year, when he was still a freshman?'' Keita announced. ''Gouenji Shuuya!''

Misaki squealed happy.

''Finally!'' Tsukiko shouted!

''Wow, look at the aura coming off him.'' Minorin said impressed.

''He looks so cool!'' Himeka said dreamy.

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Yuri grinned.

''Warning! Love-struck girl here!''

Himeka blushed even more.

''S-Shut up!'' She murmured.

''He looks so strong!'' Shizori praised.

''I wonder if he's able to turn things around.'' Rima wondered.

''I can't wait to see him play!'' Michiko said.

''Let's see what he can do.'' Nori added.

Kidou smirked.

''Now Gouenji-kun is wearing the Raimon uniform and standing before us!'' Keita continued his announcement.

''So he was what Teikoku was aiming for all the time. I was right.'' Misaki said, after she stopped her squealing.

''Gouenji!'' Endou exclaimed happily, while he clung on to the fierce player. ''You came after all.''

Then, he sort-of fainted and fell sideward. Gouenji quickly caught him.

''Daijoubu ka?'' He asked worried.

''Yeah…'' Endou replied with a smile. ''You're really late!''

Gouenji smiled back. Himeka started to blush. Nori slapped her on the head.

''I saw that.'' She grinned.

Himeka blushed even more.

''This is what we were waiting for.'' Kidou smirked.

''So, it's him we're after.'' A player of Teikoku replied.

The match got resumed and the girls started their cheering again.

''Come on, guys!'' Tsukiko shouted.

''You can do it!'' Shizori added.

Azula smiled.

''Maybe we do have a chance after all.'' She said soft to herself.

But loud enough for Misaki to pick up. She smiled content. Then, Teikoku started their Death Zone again. Some of the girls gulped, but Misaki kept smiling.

''Endou can handle it.'' She said.

''Yosh.'' Gouenji murmured.

He started to dash forward, much to everybody's surprise.

''What's he doing?'' Rima asked.

''Running forward obviously.'' Minorin replied to her.

''Why?'' Michiko asked.

''Because Endou will pass the ball to him.'' Misaki said with a smile, understanding Gouenji's thoughts.

''Is Endou truly capable of catching Death Zone?'' Tsukiko asked.

''He is.'' Misaki replied confident.

Tsukiko smiled.

''Go Raimon!'' She shouted.

''What?!'' Kidou exclaimed, by seeing Gouenji dashing forward.

Misaki glared at Endou and she saw confidence building up in his eyes.

''Ike, Endou.'' She said soft with a smile.

Suddenly, a gold glow surrounded Endou and everybody gasped.

''What's happening?'' Himeka asked.

''A… Hissatsu?'' Yuri added.

''Guess so…'' Minorin said.

Misaki smiled happy.

''GOD HAND!'' Endou shouted, while he performed his Hissatsu technique.

''Unbelievable!'' Michiko exclaimed.

''So this is Endou's true power.'' Tsukiko said with a smile.

''That looks awesome!'' Nori admitted.

Endou managed to catch the ball, making Kidou and Gouenji gasp.

''He stopped it!'' Keita shouted.

All the Raimon Junior High students started to cheer. Endou smiled bright.

''Endou, you did it!'' Misaki shouted at him.

''Gouenji!'' Endou shouted, throwing the ball forward with as much force as he could bring up. Gouenji caught the ball on his chest, kicked it up and jumped into the air himself too. Genda gasped and looked shocked.

''Fire Tornado!'' Gouenji shouted.

''SUGOI!'' Himeka shouted fascinated.

''Wow, look at that!'' Minorin added.

''Just as powerful as Endou's God Hand.'' Rima breathed.

Misaki smiled content.

''Raimon's true power has awakened.'' She said.

Gouenji's shot whizzed into the goal.

''WHAT?!'' Misaki could hear Miyuru, the female Teikoku captain, shout, from her spot on the sidelines.

''GOAL!'' Keita shouted.

Everybody started to yell, cheer and clap.

''Raimon Eleven has finally got their first point from Teikoku!'' Keita shouted on.

All the Raimon Eleven boys looked relieved and hugged each other.

''Yatta…'' Endou slowly said, a smile on his face.

''The boys of Teikoku Academy have decided to forfeit the match!'' The referee announced.

All the Raimon male and female players looked shocked.

''That means…'' Tsukiko started.

''That the boys…'' Azula went on.

''Have won.'' Misaki finished with a smile.

''WHAT?! The Teikoku male team has forfeited the match? This means on the official records that it's Raimon Eleven's victory!'' Keita shouted.

''Ohmygosh, you guys have won!'' Misaki said happily, while she ran towards Endou.

''I can't believe it!'' He replied.

''YES!'' Tsukiko shouted out.

''If the boys can do it, than we can too!'' Minorin said confident.

''AH!'' All the girls replied.

They looked over to the other side of the field, where the Teikoku girls were standing together, gritting their teeth. Misaki took a deep breath and turned towards the Raimon girls.

''Okay girls, listen up. I know we haven't got a lot of time to bound up together, or to prepare ourselves very well for this match. But at this moment, we have to fight with everything we got. Don't let yourself get intimidated by Teikoku's plays. Just think about our training sessions by the riverbank and believe in yourself. Then, you should be fine.'' She pep talked.

All the girls smiled at her.

''Let's kick some ass!'' Minorin shouted.

Tsukiko grinned.

''Under Misaki's lead, we'll be fine.'' She said.

Misaki blushed.

''Thanks, Kiko-chan.'' She used her best friend's nickname.

Tsukiko beamed and her eyes sparkled.

''Okay, I know we haven't really practiced on certain positions, like wing-players and specials spots on the left or right. Just on the four basic positions: forward, midfielder, defender or goalkeeper. But still, I made a setup.'' Misaki said, showing the girls a piece of paper.

_**Youshika Rima Kouyama Minorin Fujioka Nori**_

_**Fujioka Yuri Hirosaki Misaki Midorikawa Himeka**_

_**Suzuka Azula Shitamori Tsukiko Megumi Yorina Tanaka Shizori**_

_** Akarashi Michiko**_

''This is our line-up.'' Misaki said.

''Okay girls, let's get onto the pitch!'' Shizori exclaimed excited.

The girls walked onto the soccer pitch, just as the Teikoku players did the same. Miyuru gave Misaki a mean stare.

''You're going DOWN.'' She hissed.

Misaki just ignored it and smiled at her co-players.

''Remember what I said, just play your own soccer.'' Misaki said.

''Hai!'' All the girls replied.

''Misaki, ganbatte!'' Endou shouted from the sidelines.

Misaki gave him a thumbs-up.

''Come on, girls!''

''You can do it!''

''Kick some ass!''

''Don't be afraid!''

Several other Raimon players cheered the girls on. All the girls took a deep breath and smiled. Then, the referee walked onto the field and beckoned the captains. They both stepped towards him.

''Okay, it's time for the coin toss.'' He announced.

''Oh, there's no need for that,'' Miyuru said. ''They can start first.''

Misaki narrowed her eyes and Miyuru blew her a hand kiss. Misaki growled and turned around.

''Okay girls! Kickoff is ours!'' She ordered.

She went towards her midfielders position and Minorin and Nori stood next to the ball. Then, the referee blew his whistle and the match started.

''There's the whistle! The match between the girls of Raimon and the girls of Teikoku has officially started! Which team will come out as victors? Is this the end for Raimon? Everybody's holding their breath!'' Keita shouted.

Minorin kicked the ball toward Nori and she immediately dashed forward.

''Don't mess around with me!'' She hissed.

She roughly bumped one of Teikoku's midfielders to the side with her shoulder and kept charging forward. Minorin kept up with her pace.

''Nori, _passu!_'' She shouted.

Nori whipped the ball up with her feet and kicked it midair towards her left, but Miyuru jumped up and caught it on her chest. She started her counter attack. Misaki already saw a green haze on her right side, indicating Himeka was sharp and charging forward.

''Not today!'' The greenette shouted, while she made a sliding.

Miyuru placed the ball between her feet and jumped up, letting Himeka slide under her. Miyuru ended up on the ground again and smirked.

''Nice try.'' She said with a mean undertone.

Misaki growled and charged forward herself. But before she could reach the ball, Miyuru had already passed it towards an other forward of her team.

''Damn.'' Misaki growled, quickly turning around and chasing the ball.

Another player of Teikoku dribbled forward.

''Defense, prepare!'' Misaki shouted.

Miyuru ran past Misaki with amazing speed, causing the brown-haired captain to widen her eyes.

''She's fast.'' She mumbled.

Tsukiko ran forward and made a sliding, but the forward from Teikoku dodged it easily and jumped up. In mid-air, she kicked the ball towards her left, where Miyuru was standing. Before anybody could do a thing, Miyuru had caught the ball with her knee and kicked it up high. Then, she landed on the ground, where she immediately pushed herself up again.

''_Shadou supia (Shadow Spear)_'' She shouted, while the ball turned black and purple.

She turned upside down and kicked the ball with full force.

''AKARASHI-SAN!'' Everybody shouted.

Michiko extended her hands in front of her.

''_Taki!''_ She shouted.

A giant waterfall appeared in front of her and the black-purple ball slammed against it. Michiko closed one eye and her arms trembled. The force slowly pushed her back and finally, she got blown back in her net.

''GOAAAAAAL! Teikoku Academy scores the first point!'' Keita shouted.

''SERIOUSY, DO I NEED TO PUNCH YOU?!'' Nori shouted angry from her spot of the field.

Everybody sweat dropped.

''Etto… Onee-chan… please be nice.'' Yuri said with an unsure smile.

''That guy annoys me as hell.'' Nori muttered.

The match continued by Raimon's kickoff. Nori passed the ball towards Minorin and she quickly passed it through towards Rima.

''Ike, Rima-chan!'' Shizori shouted from her position towards her best friend.

Rima dodged a few players. You could see that she had done some soccer practice before.

''Kouyama!'' Rima shouted, before she passed the ball back towards Minorin.

But it was a feint. Minorin let the ball pass her with a grin and Nori picked it up. She had a clear spot in front of the goal.

''Ike, Fujioka-san!'' Misaki shouted.

''Come on, Onee-chan!'' Yuri added.

Nori stepped with her right foot on the ball, crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

''_Akuma no shinzō! (Devil's heart)_'' She shouted, while she and the ball got a black and red aura.

Then, she swung her leg behind and kicked the ball with the gathered energy. The goalkeeper of Teikoku grinned, extended her hands and closed her eyes.

''_Kuroi uzu. (Black vortex)_'' She spoke calmly.

The ball went into the vortex and disappeared. When the black vortex went away, the ball was seen in the keeper her hands.

''No way!'' Minorin exclaimed.

''She caught it!'' Himeka went on.

Misaki growled angry. Miyuru blew her a hand kiss. The keeper of Teikoku threw the ball towards a midfielder and she caught it easily on her chest. She passed towards Miyuru when the ball was still in mid-air.

''Oh no you don't!'' Himeka growled, while she quickly jumped up and intercepted the ball.

''Nice interception!'' Misaki praised.

Himeka quickly dribbled forward and passed a few players. Miyuru growled and made a sliding from behind on the ball. Himeka, however, saw this coming and placed the ball between her feet. Then, she jumped up, making Miyuru miss her shot.

''Too bad. Maybe next time.'' Himeka said with a wink, before she dribbled further.

Misaki heard the Raimon boys talking impressively about the girls. It gave her some courage.

''Yosh, Himeka! Go for the goal!'' She shouted.

Himeka kept dribbling forward, but slowed down due to the defense that was coming her way. Nevertheless, she jumped up with the ball.

''_Jeidoshotto_ (_Jade shot)_'' Himeka shouted, while the ball got a shimmery, green color.

Then, she kicked it with her left leg and the ball whizzed towards the goal.

''_Kuroi uzu_.'' The goalkeeper of Teikoku spoke once again, and the ball got caught.

Himeka gritted her teeth.

''Now, I think we've been holding back long enough now,'' Miyuru said to her team players with a sly smile. ''Let's show them Teikoku's true power now.''

''Hai!'' All her team players replied.

''No way, they were holding back all this time?'' Tsukiko exclaimed.

''And I thought they were already being very tough.'' Rima added.

''Oh no… we're doomed.'' Azula said nervous.

Yorina walked towards her and placed her hand on her shoulder with a smile, while she shook her head.

''Yorina's right, girls! We need to keep fighting!'' Shizori said, who saw the gesture.

''Come on, girs!'' Yuri added happily.

''AH!'' All the girls replied.

''Pathetic.'' Miyuru commented.

Then, the keeper of Teikoku threw the ball towards a player and the mood suddenly changed. Teikoku became twice as fast as before and the ball was hard to follow.

''W-What?'' Minorin exclaimed shocked.

''Where's the ball now?'' Azula asked, while she looked around.

''Oh no…'' Michiko said nervous.

She stood steady on her spot in front of the goal, but you could clearly see that she was nervous.

''Come on, girls. Focus!'' Misaki ordered growling, while she chased a girl who had the ball.

The Raimon girls stood a bit lost in the field. Before they knew it, Miyuru doomed up in front of the goal with the ball.

''Surprise!'' She shouted.

Then, she performed her Hissatsu again.

''_Shadou supia!''_ She shouted.

The ball whizzed in the upper-left corner and Michiko stood just as frozen in her goal with widened eyes as moments before.

''GOAAAAL! Teikoku scored the second point. What's wrong, Raimon?'' Keita announced through his microphone.

Even Nori was too shocked to scold him.

''W-What just happened?'' Tsukiko managed to bring out.

''Come on, we're only two points behind! We can still fix this!'' Misaki said.

But exactly at that point, the referee blew his whistle and the first half was over.

''Misaki… you look tired,'' Miyuru said, with a fake pout. ''Why don't you take some rest. You're going to need it.''

Misaki watched her walk away with balled fists.

''Misaki, calm down. She's just provoking you.'' Tsukiko said, who placed her hand on Misaki's shoulder.

Aki walked towards Misaki and handed her a towel and a water bottle.

''Here.'' She said with a smile.

''Thanks, Aki.'' Misaki replied.

''Misaki! You're doing great out there!'' Endou said with a smile, while he made his way towards the female, brown-haired captain.

''We're two points behind!'' Misaki replied.

''Considering that it's Teikoku and that the Raimon girls team didn't exist since yesterday, that's pretty impressive.'' Endou said.

Misaki smiled.

''That's true.'' She replied.

''I'm sure you'll be able to turn the score around, Misaki.'' Endou said confident.

''Thanks, Endou. We'll do our best.'' Misaki replied.

Then, she sighed deep.

''We won't be able to keep up with their pace.'' She said with worry in her voice, while she glanced over towards Teikoku's side.

''Dosta, Misaki-chan? Don't tell me you've given up yet.'' Tsukiko replied.

''Demo…''

''Hey, the boys stood 20-0 against the Teikoku boys! Did they gave up? No! We're only two points behind! We can make this work!'' Tsukiko said with a smile.

Misaki smiled.

''Thanks, Tsukiko. You're a great co-captain.'' She replied.

Tsukiko grinned bright.

''Yosh!'' Misaki said with a smile.

She looked at all the tired girls, who were sitting on the ground, sipping from their water bottles and still trying to catch their breath.

''Minna, I want you all to listen to me.'' Misaki said.

The girls looked up.

''What I want for the second half is for you all not to focus on Teikoku's plays, but to just have fun. Never forget your passion for soccer. Stop worrying about the outcome of this match and start having fun. Enjoy this match!'' Misaki spoke with a smile.

Endou nodded in agreement.

''Nicely spoken, Misaki.'' He said approvingly.

Misaki smiled back.

''She's right! Even if we do lose this match, we can't leave any regrets behind. Give it your all. And smile!'' Tsukiko added to the speech.

All the girls smiled.

''That's true.'' Yuri smiled.

''We must keep fighting.'' Azula added.

''Yeah! WOOHOO! I'm so fired up!'' Shizori exclaimed.

Rima sweat dropped.

''Calm down, Shizori-chan.'' She said with a nervous grin.

Everybody laughed.

''Okay, it's time to get back on the field.'' The referee announced.

''Both the teams are getting called back on the field! It's time for the second half! Will Raimon make a comeback? Or is this the end for Raimon Junior High!'' Keita shouted.

''Okay, girls. Let's go back.'' Himeka said, while she crawled up from her spot.

Endou gave Misaki a high five and held her hand for a moment.

''Come on, you can do it! For the sake of Raimon.'' He said.

''FOR THE SAKE OF RAIMON!'' All the Raimon soccer players chimed, including the boys.

Then, the girls walked onto the field. Everybody took a deep breath.

''Okay, focus. And have fun.'' Misaki ordered herself.

She glanced towards Teikoku's direction. Miyuru was talking towards Kidou. Misaki's eyes rested for a couple of seconds on the male Teikoku captain.

''A strange appearance… but a genius on the field.'' She commented.

Then, she looked at Miyuru and Kidou together.

''Are they like … dating?'' She wondered.

Then, Miyuru walked back onto the field.

''Ready for your defeat, Mi ~ sa ~ ki ~ chan.?'' She asked in a sing-song voice.

Misaki adjusted her black-frame glasses on her nose and smiled.

''I won't let Raimon down.'' She replied.

Miyuru chuckled.

''Still haven't given up hope, I see.'' She said.

Then, the whistle got blown. It was Teikoku's kick-off. Immediately, Miyuru dashed forward with the ball, passing all the Raimon girls.

''You don't stand a chance!'' She shouted.

''Minna, watch out!'' Misaki shouted.

Miyuru jumped up once again and used a normal shoot against Michiko. She caught the bal in her hands, but the force blew her back into the net.

''GOAAAAL! 3-0 for Teikoku!'' Keita shouted.

''Akarashi-san!'' Some girls shouted worried.

Tsukiko kneeled beside her.

''Are you okay?'' She asked worried.

Michiko nodded slowly, while crawling up again

''I'm fine…'' She replied.

Tsukiko looked worried.

''Misaki, she can't take a lot more of those shoots.'' She said.

Misaki growled.

''I know.'' She replied.

The match went on and Teikoku kept scoring one goal after another.

''GOAAAL! Another goal for Teikoku! The score is 10-0 now. Raimon, what are you going to do?'' Keita shouted.

''SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, IDIOT!'' Nori sneered.

Yuri sighed defeated.

''It's over…'' She mumbled.

''10-0… We can never make up to that.'' Azula added.

''Raimon will get destroyed.'' Himeka said with tears in her eyes.

''No… I don't want that.'' Shizori replied.

''But we won't stand a chance.'' Rima said.

''We're all worn out, bruised and weak.'' Minorin said.

Misaki balled her fists.

''No, no, NO! I won't let it end this way!'' She shouted.

''Misaki…'' Tsukiko said with a smile.

Misaki growled in anger and dashed forward, as soon as the referee blew his whistle.

''Everybody, follow!'' Tsukiko ordered.

Everybody looked surprised by seeing Misaki's fighting spirit.

''Hirosaki-san…''

''Misaki…''

''Misaki-chan…''

The girls suddenly felt some spirit flowing through their bodies after seeing their captain trying so hard.

''Yosh! Let's support our captain!'' Himeka shouted.

''HAI!'' All the girls replied.

All the forwards and midfielders started to run forward too.

''Misaki!'' They shouted.

''Right behind you!''

''You can do it!''

''Don't give up!''

''For the sake of Raimon, remember?''

''YOOOOOOOOSH!'' Misaki shouted, while she made it towards the goal.

The shouts of her teammates gave her power. She closed her eyes and let all that power flow into the ball.

''Everybody is standing behind me. They won't fail me. They'll always support me. I can't let their hopes go to waist. We'll make this shot… together!'' She whispered.

Suddenly, the ball started to glow white and silver. Sparkles appeared everywhere and Misaki jumped into the air with the ball.

''_Kibō no omoi!_ (_Feelings of hope)''_ She shouted will all her might, while the power blasted in one, straight, white/silver, sparkly line towards the goal.

_This ball carries the feelings of all my players. Raimon won't back down_, Misaki thought, while watching the ball. Everybody held his breath.

''_Kuroi uzu_!'' The keeper of Teikoku shouted once again.

A black vortex appeared, but Misaki's, actually the feelings of the whole team, slammed through it, pushing the goalkeeper back in her own goal.

''G-GOAAAAAAL!'' Keita shouted surprised. ''Raimon makes the first goal against the female players of Teikoku Academy! What an amazing shot!''

All the students of Raimon Junior High started to clap, cheer and shout. Misaki cheered happily.

''Misaki!'' All the female soccer players shouted, while they ran towards their captain.

''You did it! You scored!'' Yuri squealed.

''No, we _all_ did it!'' Misaki corrected her with a smile.

''That shot… it was so strong!'' Azula said impressed.

''It carried all our feelings!'' Tsukiko added with a smile.

Misaki looked happily around her and discovered Miyuru with a shocked look on her face. In the background, she saw Kidou with his arms crossed, but with a smile on his lips.

''Okay, Hase. That's enough. Retreat for now.'' The man on the big Teikoku vehicle ordered.

''WHAT?!'' Miyuru exclaimed.

''I've seen enough. There's no need to stay here longer.'' The man on the vehicle ordered.

''But-''

''Miyuru, are you questioning orders?'' The man asked calmly.

Miyuru's eyes widened. She made a small bow towards the vehicle.

''Of course not. We'll forfeit the match.'' She replied.

Then, she turned towards Misaki with a death stare.

''You better watch out, because next time, we won't spare you. This won't be the last time you see me.'' She hissed.

Misaki stared back at her.

''I look forward towards our next meeting.'' She replied.

Miyuru turned around and walked off the field, towards Kidou. Both teams disappeared in the vehicle, Kidou as last. But before he entered it, he turned around and let his glare fall on Misaki.

''Interesting girl.'' He mutters to himself.

Misaki stares back at him. Kidou smirked at her and then, disappeared in the vehicle. As soon as Kidou was in, the vehicle drove away. Misaki caught Haruna's worried glance in her eye corner. _Must investigate that later,_ she told herself.

''MISAKIII!'' Endou shouted.

''Endou!'' Misaki replied happily.

The two gave each other a high-five.

''We did it!'' Endou said proud.

''Raimon is protected.'' Misaki replied.

''We just stole one point from Teikoku Academy!'' Yuri exclaimed.

''I can't believe they forfeited the match.'' Azula wondered.

''Who cares about that. We freaking won!'' Minorin shouted.

''WOOHOO!'' Shizori exclaimed.

The boys congratulated the girls and started talking happily about the match.

''Everybody sure gets along, huh?'' Misaki said with a smile towards Endou, while the two of them stared at their teammates.

Endou nodded.

''Now, with Gouenji on the team, I'm sure the boys are motivated to grow stronger.'' He said.

''Ah!'' Misaki replied.

At that point, Gouenji walked towards Endou with his eyes closed.

''I'm glad you came! This gives birth to a new Raimon Soccer Club!'' He said to Gouenji, while all the team members smiled at him.

In the mean time, Gouenji took off his shirt, resulting in a madly blushing Himeka, who couldn't take her eyes of his six-pack.

''W-What are you doing?'' Misaki asked confused, when Gouenji handed his jersey towards Endou.

''It won't happen again.'' Gouenji spoke.

Then, he walked away, leaving a confused team behind. Himeka was still bright red, but also confused and somehow hurt that Gouenji walked away like that.

''Ah, Gouenji.'' Endou said with a smile. ''Thank you! Thank you!''

''Captain, you're not stopping him?'' Kabeyama asked.

''It's okay.'' Endou replied.

''B-But, he made the only point.'' Azula stammered.

''I have a feeling he'll come back.'' Endou said.

Then, he looked at the score board.

''Look, everybody! Both teams managed to score one point against our opponents! This one point is the beginning for Raimon. This one point is our beginning!'' Endou exclaimed, while pointing with his index finger in the air.

Everybody followed the gesture and soon, all the soccer boys, soccer girls, Aki, Haruna and Keita were pointing their finger in the air.

''YEAH!'' They exclaimed.

Then, everybody laughed.

''It begins now… right now. Our soccer!'' Misaki said to herself.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author Note:**

Minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! Thank you all so much for all your sweet reactions and OC submissions. It makes me so happy to see that so much people want to join my story. You guys are the best! Give yourself a big panda-hug! ^_^ I want to change something. Remember that I said that I would update this store once a week. Well, I started to think about that and I realize that one chapter a week will make this story soooooo slow in progressing. Just think about how many episodes there are in Inazuma Eleven Season 1. It's literally going to take years before I finish Inazuma Eleven Season 1, 2 and 3. So from now on, I'll try to write as fast as I can and update the chapter as soon as it's finished. Keep in mind that writing long chapters like this (around 30 pages in word) takes a lot of my time and energy. I think I can make it to two chapters a week if I work really hard. For all the amazing people here who submitted an OC, I'll post the results of which OC goes with which team on my profile. For all the other people who are still thinking about submitting an OC, you can also see the empty spots over there, which teams can still be chosen. Just PM me when you're interested in a certain team. I'll try to stay up to date with all the submissions on my profile. Again, thank you all for submitting OC's. If you think about submitting another OC, don't hesitate. There are a LOT of open spots, so please help me make the story more fun! ^_^ Next up, Chapter Three: Call Out the Hissatsu Technique! (あみだせ必殺技！, Amidase Hissatsu-waza!) Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

(The OC Hase Miyuru doesn't belong to me, but to VioletStarDreamer.)

(Update expected: Night from Saturday 9th of March, 2013 to Sunday 10th of March, 2013 (or sooner) Dutch time.)


	3. あみだせ必殺技！, Amidase Hissatsu-waza!

**REACTIONS:**

Pink Lightspeed Ranger: Thank you so much! ~

Princess Of Flames: The OC form needs to be requested by me. But thank you for considering to join! I look forward to your OC! ~

Ryuukaze-Karito: Yeah, that Kabeyama-scene was more with the boys. I wanted to focus more on the girls perspective, especially Misaki's. And you joining the story would be awesome! ~

FluffyLavendelClouds: Yeah, the chapters are indeed super long. Chapter two contained 30 pages in Word! Thank you for looking forward to further chapters! ~

Starheartgalaxy: Thank you so much for the sweet compliment! ~

Kusanagi Laevateinn: Wooow, long review! Thank you again for pointing out all my mistakes. That you spend time to help me improve my story makes me feel special! ^_^ I'll really try to take your tips seriously! Again, thank you! ~

The Liker: YOSHAAA! ~ Thank you so much!

Angel of Dark Heaven: Wow… I'm speechless. Thank you so so so much for your sweet words. Your words really mean a lot to me. Thank you for being such a fan and for your continuous support on all my stories. I'm truly grateful! Thanks for being such an amazing friend! ~

**Chapter Three: Call Out the Hissatsu Technique!**  
**(****あみだせ必殺技****！****, Amidase Hissatsu-waza!)**

Normal P.O.V.

All the players of Raimon had gathered in the clubroom and sat on the ground between each other. Endou and Misaki were standing in front of them.

''The battle against Teikoku has pointed out where our problem lies, and...'' Endou started, but got cut off by Max.

''It's not just a problem,'' He spoke, staring in front of him with his hands behind his head. ''In the first place, we've got no physical strength whatsoever.''

Everybody hung their head low and a depression aura filled the clubroom.

''Ah, sorry. Did that depress you?'' Max asked, looking at everybody with a slight surprised look.

''He talks rather bluntly, huh?'' Rima asked with her sweat drop.

''Endou… keep talking.'' Misaki said to Endou.

''Well, improving our physical strength is obviously important, so I thought up this formation.'' He said.

He started scribbling on the blackboard. Everybody looked seriously and expectant towards it. When Endou stepped away, several numbers with circles were seen on the board.

''For the girls, our formation will stay the same as the one we played with against the Teikoku girls.'' Misaki announced with a smile towards the others.

''I used Grandpa's notebook as the foundation for these two line-up's.'' Endou said.

''I'm not a forward?!'' Megane exclaimed in disbelief, when seeing the board.

''Well, obviously. You aren't very useful.'' Nori said bluntly.

''N-Nee-san.'' Yuri replied with a sweat drop.

''And also, you abandoned your team when they needed you the most.'' Minorin added.

''What does a deserter like you get to say?'' The boy with brown hair and brown eyes, Handa, said.

Megane adjusted his glasses.

''I'd rather you call it a strategic retreat.'' He replied.

Everybody sweat dropped and some fell anime-style.

''Excuse me, captain?'' Shishido said.

''What is it?'' Endou replied.

''Aren't you going to bring in Gouenji-san?'' Shishido asked.

Everybody fell silent and Himeka got a gloomy look in her eyes.

''That's right,'' Azula added. ''That one point we managed to get was Gouenji-kun's after all.''

Misaki glanced over all the players and saw Someoka getting slightly annoyed.

''With how we are right now, it's impossible to become as strong as him.'' Kabeyama said with a pout.

Everybody nodded.

''That was just a fluke…'' Someoka muttered angry.

He stood up and balled his fist.

''I'll show you what real soccer is!'' He exclaimed, taking a few people by surprise.

Everybody looked at him, the girls with a slightly scared look.

''S-Someoka?'' Handa asked.

''Someoka-san…'' Tsukiko added.

''Didn't Gouenji say he didn't want to play again?'' Someoka asked.

''He did…'' Misaki replied soft.

''I'm not sure about that yet…'' Endou said.

''Not you too, Endou.'' Someoka replied.

''Face the facts, Endou-san.'' Himeka added gloomy.

''You're depending on him too much.'' Someoka went on.

''Th-That's not it!'' Endou quickly replied.

''We can do it too!'' Someoka said. ''You have to believe in us more!''

At that point, the door opened and everybody turned towards Aki, who appeared in the door frame.

''Minna, we have a guest.'' She said, a bit unsure.

She took a step forward and then noticed the tension in the air.

''Did something happen?'' She asked.

Misaki just sighed.

''Y-Yeah, a little...'' She replied to her.

Aki turned around and smiled unsure at the person, who obviously stood outside.

''P-Please come in.'' Aki stammered.

A girl with a maroon-colored skirt and maroon-colored ribbon stepped inside. She had long, wavy, auburn-hair and same colored eyes. Misaki recognized her immediately.

''The school council president, Raimon Natsumi.'' She said surprised.

Natsumi had a stern look on her face and let her eyes glide over the clubroom. Then, she held her nose.

''It stinks.'' She mutters.

Everybody sweat dropped.

''Why did you bring someone like her?'' Nori muttered towards Aki.

''She has something to say, that's why.'' Aki replied, still slightly uncomfortable.

Nori gritted her teeth and murmured something unintelligible. Natsumi stared directly at Endou and Misaki, who were standing next to each other, Endou looking nervous and Misaki looking slightly intimidated.

''Regarding the match against Teikoku Gakuen, at least you've temporarily excepted fate of disbanding.'' Natsumi finally spoke with a small, mean smile.

''Y-Yeah.'' Endou replied.

''Thank you for that.'' Misaki added.

''We're going to keep playing matches!'' Endou said fired up.

Natsumi closed her eyes for a moment and let out a small laugh. Then, she opened her eyes again and kept smiling that slightly evil smile.

''Your next opponent school has been decided.'' Natsumi spoke.

Everybody gasped.

''Next match?'' Endou asked surprised.

''Now already?'' Yuri exclaimed.

''It has only been the day after…'' Azula added.

''This is getting interesting.'' Misaki said with a smile.

**-Meanwhile at Teikoku-**

The Teikoku boys and girls were already busy practicing again, after their match against Raimon yesterday.

''Kidou, have you heard about the matters in Raimon Junior High?'' Miyuru asked Kidou, when the two of them were taking a break and sat on the stands around Teikoku's soccer field.

''What about them?'' Kidou asked, turning towards her.

''After going against us, there's been a rumor going around that their team is actually really strong,'' Miyuru growled. ''What's so horrible about it, is that they claim Teikoku cried over the one point they let go.''

Kidou smirked.

''Let them say what they want,'' He replied. ''We only fulfilled our mission, that's all.''

''That's right,'' Miyuru replied, looking away from Kidou.

She was still angry about the fact she had to admit defeat in front of her rival, Hirosaki Misaki.

''But, I heard after that match, there've been non-stop requests to play practice matches against Raimon.'' She went on.

''Heh?'' Kidou replied.

''Should we send someone to find out more?'' Miyuru offered, fired up to take Misaki down.

''There's no need to,'' Kidou replied with his famous smirk. ''We already have someone there.''

Miyuru looked at Kidou.

''Kidou… there's something I don't understand.'' She started.

Kidou looked at her with a confused look.

''Commander was only interested in that Gouenji guy, was he? Then why did he let my team play, when we could already have retreated after you and the others boys had played against Raimon?'' Miyuru asked.

Kidou smiled.

''To observe another person.'' He replied to the black-haired girl.

Miyuru looked confused.

''Really? Who?'' She asked.

''That female captain of Raimon.'' Kidou said.

''Hirosaki Misaki,'' Miyuru growled. ''I can't believe Commander shows interest in her.''

''We can't judge the way how Commander does things. But you have to admit, she's a strong player.'' Kidou said.

Miyuru's eyes shot fire.

''_I _have to admit that Hirosaki Misaki is a strong player? Over my dead body!'' She growled.

Kidou smiled, remembering the girl.

''Let's just wait patiently. We'll see soon enough what Commander is up to.'' Kidou replied.

**-Back at Raimon-**

''That's too amazing!'' Kurimatsu said happily.

''We have another match already!'' Shizori exclaimed.

''Isn't that great, Misaki?'' Himeka asked, placing her hand on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki smiled back.

''Ah!'' She replied.

''It's like a dream!'' Endou said. ''We get to play a match again.''

''This time, it'll be my turn to shine.'' Megane said cool.

Some people sweat dropped.

''Keep dreaming, boy.'' Nori muttered.

''It's my time to shine too.'' Jin said, with his creepy aura.

Tsukiko, who stood right in front of him, felt a shiver go up her spine.

''H-Hai…'' She replied.

Natsumi was still standing in the clubroom.

''Do you want to listen to the details or not?'' She asked slightly annoyed.

''A-Ah. My bad.'' Endou grinned sheepishly.

''So, which school is it?'' Himeka asked excited.

''Occult Junior High. The match is one week away.'' Natsumi replied.

''Occult Junior High, huh?'' Misaki said to herself.

''Occult Junior High?'' Yuri asked.

''Of course, it won't be just a simple match.'' Natsumi replied.

''What?'' Endou asked.

''If one of the two teams lose this time, the Soccer club with all its members will immediately be disbanded.'' Natsumi replied with a sly smirk.

''WHAAATT?!'' The girls exclaimed.

The boys sweat dropped.

''That again?'' Endou muttered.

''But if you win,'' Natsumi went on, getting everybody's attention again. ''the boys – and girls team will be allowed to participate in the Football Frontier.''

Everybody's suddenly changed moods.

''S-Seriously?'' Minorin asked.

''WOOHOO!'' Shizori exclaimed.

''Is that true?'' Misaki asked Natsumi.

''Yes, so do your best, all right?'' She asked, still with that sly smile.

Then, she walked out of the clubroom. Everybody still had a surprised look on their faces.

''The Football Frontier…'' Endou said happy, while staring at the poster. ''We'll be able to participate in this?''

''_This is amazing!''_ Yorina added happily.

''This is the tournament for Japan's number one Junior High, you know?!'' Shishido said.

''I'm so excited for it!'' Yuri exclaimed.

''When we had only seven members, we couldn't even think about it.'' Handa said.

''It's too early to celebrate,'' Someoka replied serious. ''If we don't win this match, we won't be able to enter!''

''I know!'' Endou said excited.

''Everybody, we definitely can't lose this battle!'' Misaki added happy.

''Let's practice!'' Endou exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

''AH!'' Everybody replied.

**-At the soccer field by the riverbank-**

Everybody was busy practicing. Someoka was making rough moves to get the ball. Misaki shot a worried glare towards the other half of the field, where the boys were training. She saw Someoka pulling Jin back, resulting in him falling on the ground.

''Someoka, that was a foul just now!'' Handa scolded him.

Someoka completely ignored the comment and went on.

''Will they be okay?'' Tsukiko asked worried, who stopped dribbling and went to stand next to Misaki.

''Someoka is been especially fired up lately. I bet it has something to do with Gouenji.'' Misaki replied.

''There is your famous game makers instinct again.'' Tsukiko said with a grin, however, Misaki kept frowning.

''Someoka should watch his plays. He's making a lot of fouls now. We can't have that in the Occult match.'' Misaki said serious.

''Why don't you let Endou take care of it. You should focus on the girls their practice.'' Tsukiko replied.

Misaki sighed and nodded.

''You're right.'' She said.

She let her glare fall over the girls, who were busy training.

''Here I come!'' Minorin shouted, while she dashed towards the goal.

''Bring it!'' Michiko replied.

Minorin jumped up, turned upside down and kicked the ball.

''_Taki!_'' Michiko shouted and caught the ball easily.

''Kuso…'' Minorin muttered.

''I'm starting to master my Hissatsu technique more.'' Michiko spoke happily.

Misaki gave her a thumbs up. She also checkup upon the other players who already had a Hissatsu technique, Nori and Himeka. Misaki had ordered them to train together for now, in order to develop their Hissatsu's.

''How's it going, girls?'' Misaki asked.

''Better. Our shots are getting slightly stronger.'' Himeka replied.

Misaki nodded in approval.

''That's good to hear.'' She said.

She left the two girls alone and walked towards the defenders and midfielders, who were doing the same thing as yesterday morning. It still looked a bit messy.

''Girls, legwork! Look at your opponent's feet. It says a lot where they are going to go next! Also, keep the speed up! Don't slow down as soon as you approach your opponent. That way, it'll be easier for them to steal the ball.'' Misaki shouted.

The girls nodded and continued practicing. After a while, Aki called the others over. Only then, Misaki noticed Haruna standing next to her.

''Otonashi-san!'' Misaki greeted the blunette happily.

''Hirosaki-san.'' Haruna replied.

''Just call me Misaki.'' Misaki said with a smile.

''Then, please call me Haruna, like all the others.'' Haruna replied.

Misaki smiled.

''What's up, Aki?'' Endou asked, when the group had gathered around her and Haruna.

''Haruna said she has heard frightening rumors about Occult Junior High.'' Aki replied.

Everybody looked toward Haruna. She had opened her notebook and stared at all the players.

''_Those who played against Occult Junior High all fell down with high fevers three days later._'' Haruna red out loud from her notebook.

Everybody looked wonderingly.

''They had high fevers?'' Azula asked.

''Did somebody at Occult Junior High have a cold?'' Endou joked

Some people snickered.

''Get serious!'' Aki shouted.

Everybody flinched by her sudden vehemence.

''_When it seems like Occult Junior High was going to lose, there would be a sudden gust of wind, and the match would have to be canceled as a result.''_ Haruna went on.

''_Creepy…''_ Yorina wrote down.

''_When one is about to shoot into Occult Junior High's goal, their legs would stop moving.''_ Haruna red out more.

Kabeyama looked scared.

''Captain, I-I'm going to the bathroom.'' He said and then he walked off.

Everybody watched him leave.

''A curse, huh?'' Jin asked in his creepy voice, making Kazemaru, Max and Megane turn pale.

''Is this for real, captain?'' Rima asked Misaki.

''It's just a rumor.'' Misaki replied serious.

''Umm, I think we still need Gouenji-san…'' Shourinji said to Kurimatsu.

''That's right.'' Kurimatsu replied.

''What's wrong with you guys?!'' Someoka shouted, who stood behind them, making Shourinji and Kurimatsu flinch. ''We don't need to depend on Gouenji. I'll be the one to score. If you need a forward, there's one here!''

''Yeah, that's the spirit!'' Handa said. ''We kept going on about Gouenji. No wonder Someoka was so angry.''

''Still, Gouenji needs to come back.'' Himeka muttered to herself.

Nori, who heard it, raised her eyebrows with a grin.

''For them team's sake, or just for you?'' She asked teasingly.

Himeka turned red and gave her a push.

''F-For the team's sake, of course!'' She replied.

''Sure sure.'' Nori said, still grinning.

Himeka puffed up her cheeks.

''Mou…'' She muttered.

''Well, I think it's fine to do our best with the members we have right now.'' Max said, folding his arms and looking at all the others.

''That's right!'' Endou replied.

''We can be strong ourselves.'' Misaki said.

''But Captain,'' Shishido said. ''If Gouenji-san hadn't showed up back then, we would've been disbanded!''

''This time too, right?'' Azula asked unconfident.

''Weren't you the one who said that we can't afford to lose this match?'' Rima asked Endou.

''Occult Junior High seems kind of scary…'' Tsukiko said.

Yorina nodded.

''Minna, if we rely on others too much, we won't get any stronger!'' Endou said.

''That's right!'' Someoka agreed.

''Well then, let's practice!'' Endou cheered.

However, some people still had an unsure look in their eyes.

''Girls, let's continue practice!'' Misaki ordered her team.

''Ah…'' They replied.

**-That evening at the steel tower plaza-**

Endou was standing on his usual trainings spot, a tire bound to a tree with a thick rope. He gave the tire a firm sweep and got into position. Misaki sat on a bench and watched him with a smile. The tire hit him on the fists and swung back once again. Misaki flinched and Endou's face twisted.

''Itte…'' He murmured.

''Endou, watch out!'' Misaki shouted, while the tire made its way back to Endou.

Said captain extended his hands once more, but it all still didn't go the way he had planned it.

''Kuso!'' Endou exclaimed.

''Endou, take it easy.'' Misaki said with a smile.

Endou sighed and plopped down beside her.

''You changed your training, I see?'' Misaki asked, while handing Endou a water bottle.

''Hai, I'm moving up a step.'' Endou replied.

Then, he took the water bottle with a smile.

''Ah, thanks!'' He said excited.

Misaki smiled anime-style. Then, she focused her glare back in front of her.

''Someoka's getting anxious.'' She said, her expression turning serious.

Endou took a sip from his water bottle and then leaned his elbows on his knees.

''Yeah,'' He replied. ''I didn't expect him to say all that.''

''I can understand all those feelings of those first-year students who want to rely on Gouenji,'' Misaki said. ''Seeing that powerful shoot, I don't want to lose to him either.''

Endou looked at her with a confused look.

''It made me realize that me and the girls have to do our bests and to improve our strength and skills.'' Misaki went on.

''It'd be nice if they all thought the way you do.'' Endou said with a smile.

''Isn't it the Captain's duty to lead them to think like that?'' Misaki asked.

''That's right.'' Endou replied.

Misaki sighed and looked back in front of her.

''Maybe I'm not such a good captain after all…'' She said with a depressed sigh.

Endou looked at her and smiled.

''Misaki, you're being a great captain. Trust me when I say that I'm learning from you. You're very sensible and want the best for everybody. You truly care about your players. And besides that, you have some great game making skills. If anybody from those eleven girls should be captain, it's you.'' Endou said.

Misaki smiled and looked back at him.

''Thank you, Endou.'' She thanked him.

Endou smiled sheepishly. Then, his glare turned serious again.

''Everybody keeps believing that with just Gouenji playing in the match, we'll get an easy victory,'' He said. ''They're forgetting the fact that soccer is a sport for eleven players.''

Misaki looked silently at Endou, slightly impressed.

''I'm not going to try to convince Gouenji to join the team anymore,'' Endou said. ''I think that becoming stronger with the members we have now is fine.''

''Endou…'' Misaki said with a smile.

**-The next day-**

Himeka was walking on the streets, when suddenly her eye fell on a certain person on the other side of the street. The boy with platinum-blonde hair immediately caught her attention.

''Gouenji?'' The greenette asked herself wonderingly.

Himeka decided to follow him out of curiosity. She saw him walking towards the Inazuma General Hospital.

''Hospital?'' Himeka asked herself again.

Himeka walked into the hospital and looked around. She had lost him.

''Oh no! Where is he?'' She asked herself.

She walked into a corridor.

''I shouldn't be trailing him like this. This is just plainly rude. I should go back.'' Himeka talked to herself.

But she couldn't bring herself to turn around and leave the hospital.

''Umm…'' She hummed, looking around her.

Then, her eyes fell onto a nameplate on the wall besides a door.

'_Gouenji Yuuka'_

Exactly at that moment, the door of the room opened and she came face to face with Gouenji. Gouenji looked surprised too.

''You…'' He said. ''You're from the girls soccer team.''

''Umm… Yeah… I-I'm Midorikawa Himeka.'' Himeka started to stammer.

Then, her glare fell on a person in a bed behind Gouenji. It was a young girl with brown hair, in two braids. Her eyes were closed. Before she could take a closer look, Gouenji closed the door.

''What are you doing here?'' He spoke calmly.

''U-Umm..'' Himeka replied nervous. ''I saw you entering this place by coincidence, so I thought that you gave up soccer due to injuries or something like that.''

Then, she looked him straight in the eyes.

''I mean, I understand that you were just helping Endou and the others that one time,'' She said. ''But I'm not here to convince you to join us.''

She let her glare rest on the ground. Then, she made a deep bow.

''I'm sorry.'' She said, squeezing her eyes shut.

When, she opened them again, they fell on the nameplate again.

''The one who's hospitalized is…'' Himeka said slow.

Gouenji closed his eyes.

''It's my little sister.'' He said.

''Little sister?'' Himeka repeated, a sorrow look in her eyes.

Gouenji opened his eyes again.

''Geez, I don't know what to do about you.'' He said with a sigh.

Then, he opened the door again.

''Come in…'' He said.

Himeka's eyes widened.

''Y-Yeah.'' She replied, slowly walking into the room.

She looked shocked when she got a better look at the girl. Her face had a grave expression.

''She's called Yuuka,'' Gouenji spoke. ''She's been unconsciousness this whole time.''

Himeka's eyes went sad.

''I'm so sorry…'' She said soft.

Gouenji turned towards her.

''I'll tell you about it,'' He said. ''You won't leave until I do anyway, right?''

Himeka blushed, but she still had a shocked expression on her face. She couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in front of her.

''Yuuka has been like this ever since the finals in the Football Frontier last year.'' Gouenji started.

''The match between Kidokawa Seishuu and Teikoku, right?'' Himeka asked.

''Yeah,'' Gouenji replied. ''She was really looking forward to the finals. She said she would definitely go and cheer for me.''

A painful expression appeared on his face and Himeka assumed he was remembering a painful memory.

''That's the last time I saw Yuuka's smile,'' Gouenji went on. ''Yuuka, who rushed to the stadium… She got hit by a vehicle.''

Himeka gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

''I heard about the accident right before the match was about to start.'' Gouenji said.

''That's why you…'' Himeka replied.

Gouenji closed his eyes.

''I went to the hospital,'' He said. ''My dad works in this hospital. The reason I transferred was because of this.''

He sat down on a stool next to the bed of Yuuka.

''If I didn't play soccer, this wouldn't have happened to Yuuka,'' He said, pain in his eyes. ''When Yuuka is suffering, how can I relax and play soccer myself?''

Gouenji clenched the fabric of his trousers in frustration.

''That's why I…'' Gouenji breathed. ''I swore that until Yuuka wakes up, I won't play soccer.''

Himeka felt something wet on her cheeks and noticed it were her own tears.

''But then… At that time… When your captain yelled at me… I wonder why I ended up walking on the field.'' Gouenji said, looking at Himeka with a smile. ''I don't understand it myself. My body moved by itself.''

Himeka smiled through her tears.

''Misaki is a special girl.'' She said.

Then, the smile disappeared again.

''I made you remember something so painful,'' She added guilty. ''Me and the others kept bugging you to join the team without knowing anything.''

She made a deep bow.

''I'm sorry.'' She apologized.

Gouenji stayed silent.

''I won't tell anyone other about this, but is it okay if I let Endou-san know?'' Himeka asked.

Gouenji closed his eyes.

''Go ahead.'' He said.

Himeka smiled a little.

''Well then, I'll be off now. See you.'' She said, turning around and walking towards the door.

''How's the Soccer Club doing now?'' She heard Gouenji ask, making her eyes widen.

She turned around and smiled.

''Oh, our next match has been decided,'' Himeka said with a smile. ''Thanks to your shoot, everyone's working hard. Thanks.''

Then, she walked out of the room and closed the door. She took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked down the corridor, leaving the hospital.

**-At Raimon Junior High. After school, in the clubroom-**

''I'm Otonashi Haruna from the newspaper club!'' The blunette said happily, who was standing in front of all the soccer players, next to Aki. ''I'll be the manager of the Soccer club starting from today!''

Both the girls and guys looked surprised.

''I felt that it wasn't enough to just watch everyone practice,'' Haruna kept rattling on. ''That's why I thought it'd be faster to just join the club. That's what I thought!''

Everybody was still staring in shock at her.

''I want to use the skills I've developed in the Newspaper club to help everyone,'' Haruna kept on going. ''Good to meet you!''

''That's how it is.'' Aki added.

''Y-Yeah, good to meet you too.'' Endou said.

''_Otonashi_, she said?'' Nori whispered unsure towards Minorin.

''Are you sure she's not mixing it up with _Yakamashi?_'' **(A/N: Otonashi = quiet. Yakamashi =noisy.) **Minorin replied.

Haruna smiled happily. Misaki placed both her hands on Haruna's shoulders.

''Welcome to the soccer club!'' She said with a smile.

''Thank you!'' Haruna replied happily.

Then, the blunette smiled anime-style.

**-Later. At the riverbank-**

The group was training really hard and giving it their all. Misaki saw from her eye corners that Endou was talking towards Someoka.

''Let's see if they can talk it out.'' She whispered towards herself.

Then, she focused on her own team.

''Yosh, minna! I want to see some progress today. Give it your all!'' She shouted.

''Hai!'' Everybody shouted.

Only, Himeka didn't sounds so powerful. Misaki frowned a bit, but decided to let it go.

''Okay everyone, today we're going to work on passing. Passing is an important part of playing soccer. It requires teamwork, precision and speed. We'll start with two groups of five. Four people form a big square, a few meters away from each other. One person will stand in the middle and try to intercept the ball, while the other four will be passing around. Okay, start!'' Misaki ordered.

The girls did what they were told and Misaki studied her players. She immediately noticed that Himeka was making small mistakes she normally wouldn't make.

''Ah, gomen gomen.'' She apologized herself, when she kicked a ball too far away for Minorin.

''Himeka.'' Misaki said.

The greenette turned towards her captain.

''Can I talk to you for a moment?'' Misaki asked.

Himeka nodded. The two girls walked a few meters away from the practicing group. Misaki crossed her arms.

''Okay, tell me what's going on.'' She ordered.

''Nothing, captain.'' Himeka replied.

''You can't fool me. I can see by your playing style that something's been bothering you.'' Misaki said.

Himeka sighed deep and explained the entire story towards Misaki.

''So that's how it is…'' Misaki said at the end.

Himeka gave a nod.

''I'll tell Endou about this. You don't have to worry about that. Now, clear your mind and focus back on practice.'' Misaki said.

Himeka nodded again, turned around and ran back towards her group. Misaki sighed and walked towards Endou, who was back on the field again, training his team.

''Endou, do you have minute?'' She asked.

Endou looked up at her and nodded.

''Yeah, sure.'' He replied.

The two teens sat down on the green hill next to the soccer field. Misaki told Endou the entire story about Gouenji.

''Wow…'' Endou said afterwards.

Misaki nodded.

''It explains a lot of things.'' She replied.

Endou smiled positive.

''I'm sure Gouenji will join us someday. You can see his passion for soccer in his plays. Believe me, he can't live without it.'' He said.

Misaki smiled.

''Endou…'' She replied.

Then, the two teens returned back towards their teams. Himeka took a small break and went to the sidelines to grab her bottle of water. That was the moment she discovered somebody on the bridge, that went over the riverbank soccer field. Her eyes widened.

''G-Gouenji.'' She stammered.

Then, Himeka saw a black car stopping behind Gouenji and she could see Raimon Natsumi in it. She could clearly see a discussion was going on. After a moment, the car drove away. Suddenly, Himeka's thoughts got interrupted by a Hissatsu shoot that was performed by Someoka. Everybody looked at it in fascination. The ball turned electric blue and a giant, blue dragon appeared behind it. It went into the goal before Endou could even do something about it. Everybody stared in shock.

''Sugee…'' Rima breather.

''You did it!'' Yuri cheered happily.

''That looked amazing.'' Tsukiko complimented.

''_It looked so pretty!''_ Yorina wrote down.

''Nice one, Someoka.'' Misaki said, giving the pink-haired boy a thumbs up.

At that point, somebody stepped onto the field. Endou was the first one to notice him there.

''Gouenji?'' He asked surprised.

Everybody stopped talking and turned towards him. Misaki smiled content and Himeka just blushed.

''Endou, I…'' Gouenji started with his eyes closed.

Then, he opened them with a firm look in them.

''I'll join.'' He said.

Everybody just stared at him in disbelieve for a couple of seconds. Then, Endou started to smile really bright.

''Gouenji…!'' He said happily.

''All right!'' Some people shouted.

Misaki smiled.

''There you are.''

**End of Chapter Three**

**Author Note:**

Minna-san! Kon'nichiwa! How are you all doing? I hope you're still enjoying the story so far. I have a lot of fun writing it! ~ I want to thank you all for all the OC submissions! It makes me really happy! It's an honor that you want to be a part of my story! Okay, this author note won't be so long. There's only one thing left to discuss: I really need an OC for Occult Junior High's girls team for the next chapter. Anybody interested? Just PM me! ~ Next up, Chapter Four: Here Comes the Dragon! (ドラゴンが出た！/ Doragon ga deta!) Lots of love! xoxo Mamera-chan

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Inazuma Eleven belongs to Level-5.**

(The OC Hase Miyuru doesn't belong to me, but to VioletStarDreamer.)


End file.
